Truth Confession
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Naruto lost his parents and went live at the Uchiha Mansion what happens when a connection appears between Naruto and Young Master sasuke, more importantly what will happen when Sasuke decides to reject Naruto because of what others say? This is Yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1

Helllooooooooo! My previous readers, my new readers and the readers to be! IM BACK~! hahahaha yes i came back to torture you all lolz. I'm just jk jk, so guys this new fic of mine has been inspired by another song (for those who have read silent love same girl same, girl me loves herr)one of my super bff wrote she is just soo talented *wipes tear*. So yeah for those who have read my work THNKS for coming back for more or being patient, for those who havent i hope u all like it, I'm finally on vacations there is time for mee to writeee XD. So yeah before the song starts i decided to do a preface so that u guys could understand better ;D cause im just that awesome! I was going to post this until it was finished but i CANNOT survive writing without feedback T_T so yeah its going to be about 4 or five chaps long, but do not worry i promise they are long enough for you to be satisfied! Thnks you all for clicking on my story i really hope u all like it. U all ARE my inspiration love love pleaseee enjoy!XD

**Warning: **This is boyXboy people if you dont like it i dont know why the hell u clicked in the first place but eitherr wayy if you believe u will be flaming me for it later i wont take it so take ur lazy hands and click on the back button! For all of those who do enjoy YAOI XD i welcome thee into the world of yaoi hotness and crazed sex XD hope u enjoy! Another thing i SUCK at grammar and spelling so if you have a problem with that leave if you dont you have been warned! no bickering about it later!

**Rating: M **(Dont look at me with weird stares U ALL KNOW U LIKE IT! lolz we wont have much mushy mushy the first chap...but just wait until the others XD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INNOCENCE!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the character mentioned below the belong to damn kishimoto u.u if that werent the case the manga would be filled with lots of sasukeXnaruto action XD lolz do not worry kishimoto would lose ownership soon enough MUAHAHAHAHAHA (by the way sasuke will ALWAYS own narutos ass ;D)

* * *

Truth Confession

(Preface)

Naruto's P.O.V

I stood in front of the coffin's mom and dad were death, to me my world had suddenly closed, become full of darkness, I kept hearing everyone whisper "where will they send the kid, he is barely 7" I seemed to be the talk of the day, It was just too much, I remember running outside and sitting in a tree outside the funeral place. I saw my Granma coming out, she stared at me just before she decided to walk and sit beside me.

"Hey kid" I buried my face in my hands

"What"

"How are you holding up?"

"They are not coming back" I sobbed, my grandma placed her arm around me and hugged me

"I'll take care of you Naruto, I promise you, and they are not sending you anywhere"

"But mom and dad!"

"Mom and dad are gone sweetie, but I'm sure they would not like to see you this sad"

I kept crying throughout the funeral, and before I knew it day's had gone by, I had been staying in an orphanage; I rarely got out of bed. Everything was like a haze grandma had promised they wouldn't send me anywhere!

"Naruto?" I turned to the door

"Your Grandma is here" I hopped down the bed, and almost ran all the way over to the office

"Naruto!"

I ran towards my grandmas arms

"I'm taking you with me today Naruto, you are coming with me"

30 minutes later we were coming out of the orphanage we hopped on a shiny black car, I sat besides my grandma

"Where are we going?"

"I'm alive in worker Naruto, I work at the Uchiha's mansion, I talked to Ms. And Mr. Uchiha, they agreed on me bringing you in, you are going to like it Naruto, so you will have to be nice to them and their son's ok, you mom and dad would have loved for you to make new friends you can't live in grief dear you are much too young to do so" I smiled up at my grandma

"I'll do my best grandma I promise!"

"That's my boy" she smiled, I almost like gaped at the mansion/castle like house, we arrived at, the greed gardens were beautiful with so many flowers, not to mansion the insides were also beautiful as the big doors opened for my grandma and I to enter there was a woman and a man

"Ms. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha" my grandma greeted as she bowed lightly

"Oh Tsunade I have told you a thousand times that you can call me Mikoto" replied the lady as she smiled kindly, I hid behind my grandma as both pairs of eyes turned to me

"Oh are you not a lovely boy…Naruto? That's you name right, your grandma has told me many things about you" smiled the lady that named herself Mikoto

"Naruto don't be rude dear, say hi to "

"Mmm hello, thank you for letting me stay" the lady walked up to me and lowered herself to in order so that our eyes would meet.

"Hello, it's no problem Naruto, you know I have a two son's one is your age, he is not very social so I'm hoping you will help him out mm?" I smiled up at the lady

"Yes, I will" the man barely said a word as my grandma excused herself we left the house and headed to the gardens.

"Whoa it's so pretty"

"It is right Naruto?, you can go and play I will come fetch you once I'm done with my chores just make sure to stay here" my grandma pointed out as I nodded, I ran up a small hill and sat beside's a big, big tree, I laid down and closed my eyes, maybe living in this big house wouldn't be so bad.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I watched as big brother kept evading kicks from his sensei, both of them moved smoothly and watched awed as he kept kicking back, the sensei called practice off and I ran towards Itachi

"Brother that was so cool!" Itachi padded my head

"Yes, yes sasuke, now let's go back home I want a shower"

"Ok" Itachi and I headed towards the car when we got home Itachi headed to his room and I sighted, what was I supposed to do now? Usually I hung out with Itachi, I headed outside, and kicked at some soil before I noticed a figure near a tree in the garden. I went up to see a kid about my age, with blonde hair, he was sleeping I loomed over him, wondering what he was doing here in the Uchiha State, the blonde groaned and a few tears slipped from his eyes, I wondered for a minute if I should wake him up but his eyes opened up, and he stared at me for a moment, I moved backwards

"Who are you?" I asked, quite menacingly, the kid rubbed his eyes

"Who are you?" I rolled my eyes

"I asked first"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" he answered, I almost kicked the kid, honestly strangers, were the same age

"I'm Sasuke" he looked at me

"But that's a boy's name" I crooked my head

"So" the kid flushed

"I thought you were a girl" I almost jumped the kid how dare he

"IM A BOY!" I screamed at him

"I'm sorry" he for some reason reminded me of a puppy

"Geez, so your name"

"I'm Naruto" he answered

"What are you doing here, and stop staring at me!"

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" I slapped my forehead

"IM NOT!" he laughed

"I'm kidding sorry, I'm Tsunade's grandson"

"So why are you here"

"You ask too many questions" the kid countered

"Argh forget it I'm leaving"

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand

"What?"

"Stay?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored"

"Is that my fault?"

"Please?" I stared at him

"Ok" he smiled

"Thank you!"

"Let's play something" he cheered

"Like?"

"Mmmm I know let's play hide and seek"

"How do you play that?" the kid stared at me blankly

"You have never played hide and seek!" I flushed

"I'm leaving!"

"No! I'll teach you its easy"

"How do you play it?"

"See I will count to ten and you hide somewhere in the garden"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"How entertaining"

"It's better than sitting around"

"Ok then"

"I'll start counting! One, two, and three…." I looked around and spotted some bushes I went and hid behind them

"Ten! Ready or not I'm coming!" it stayed silent for a while I wondered if he had left elsewhere but the bushes moved and there came a smiling Naruto

"Found you!" he said as he hugged me

"Let go!" I blushed and he laughed

"Sorry, want to keep playing?"

"Sure why not?"

"You count!"

"Ok, ok one, two, three….." honestly what a lousy kid

_3 year's later_

Naruto's P.O.V

"Naruto, Naruto! Wake up dear" I opened my eyes to see grandma Tsunade

"Up you go kid, come and help me with the shores today remember that today is Young Master's birthday, his party is being carefully planned and there are lots of things that must be done, could you go and clean the windows for now, the rooms for the main guests are being prepared they will arrive early"

"Special guests?" I asked finally waking up

"There are three other families really successful Naruto, they are the Hyuga's after the Uchihas, then the Sabaku's and finally the Haruno's they own really successful companies on celebrations they are usually invited to stay, they come to the mansion and prepare for the party here and after they usually stay the night, so you have to be on your best behavior"

"I'm ten already baa-chan you don't have to say it" I pouted, three other families… I wonder how they are

"If they are invited all the time then why haven't I seen them?"

"That's because they are busy and often travel this is the first year all of them will be coming"

"Ohh"

"Enough questions now, go and change and start cleaning windows"

"Ok" Tsunade left the room and I stood and changed, I headed outside and started cleaning windows, after another probably 3 or four hours of work and more chores, I could hear mess coming from the kitchen the great ball room was being prepared too, and apparently the special guests had arrived because there was noise coming from the living room. I walked towards my tree in the garden after I finished my last chore, and noticed sasuke was there too I smiled as he called for me

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing I thought that by now they would have you getting ready"

"I escaped, the maids kept pulling at me" I laughed

"I've been doing chores all day I blame it on you" I winked

"Whatever Naruto"

"How heartless" I made a sniffing sound

"What a crybaby do you ever change" he half joked as he put an arm around me

"Sasuke you should go back inside before the maids go insane"

"Nahh"

"C'mon" Sasuke turned to me

"Do you want me to be tortured that bad"

"Maybe"

"Bastard!" he pushed me and I pushed back, we were too enthralled in our wrestling to notice Mr. and Ms. Uchiha joined by the special guests coming, we went downhill

"Jerk!"

"Careless worker"

"Oh so now I'm the worker" we both laughed and then we heard a coughing noise, sasuke pushed me away as we saw Fugaku and Mikoto (who was laughing by the way) he stood up and observed everyone and the kids coming with them, in total there were three pairs of parents, a pink haired girl, a girl with black-blue hair, a black haired guy and a redhead all of them staring at us.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Fugaku

"Oh c'mon darling he is just playing with Naruto" Mikoto winked and I smiled up at her

"Sasuke you should be preparing for the party"

"I'm sorry father"

"No! I'm sorry I shouldn't have been distracting sasuke on such an important day" I stood up and bowed as sasuke looked at me franticly, but then came a different voice from one of the guests

"A servant you let your son play with the servants" he almost recoiled, Mikoto turned to the man almost as if it were her whom she was calling a servant

"Mr. Hyuga, who we let our son play with, is none of your businesses, and I will ask you to refrain from talking to the workers of this place in such a manner"

"I'm terribly sorry but it's just unacceptable where is your pride or even worse your social status when you interact with servants"

"There is absolutely no need to be so old fashioned Mr. Hyuga the kids are the same age and get along if they play or not should be none of your businesses" the man looked at sasuke who seemed frozen in place

"Listen kid I would never allow my kids to play with the dishwasher what will everyone think of you when they know you interact with such lowlifes not to say no one will look respectfully at you if you do" Mikoto answered outraged

"Mr. Hyuga! How dare you advice my son such things, he is mine to educate not yours please show respect! Fugaku say something!" but Mr. Uchiha kept quiet, the man's words stung I was not only a dishwasher I was sasuke's friend, sasuke's true friend, we got along but for some reason it seemed wrong to be with him now, I had never noticed how far away from each other we really were.

"Naruto!" I turned to see grandma, as she walked towards me

"Ms. And Mr. Uchiha I am so sorry is he causing trouble I apologize!" She bowed and put her hand on my neck and made me bow lightly, after we left. Little did I knew that the man's word would not only stung me but ruin what I loved the most…the afternoon went by and so did the night, the party continued full swing I was told by grandma to take sasuke's dinner to his room, I knocked and heard a curt enter and so I entered

"Hey sasuke, quite the party out there"

"Hn"

"I brought your dinner"

"Thank you, you may leave"

"Since when so cordial with me" I half joked, but as I neared him he turned to me, his eyes were cold, glazed, and I almost cringed away from him

"Sasuke"

"Hn, I told you, you could leave"

"Hey stop it sasuke it's not funny"

"As my servant you shouldn't be so un-respectful towards me you know" My knees almost buckled he was not joking, this was no kidding sasuke was going for real, I suppressed the tears that build in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I will be leaving now, have a good night's sleep" it was then that I knew, that things between Sasuke and I would never be the same, tears trickled down my cheeks as I ran to my room. Why? nobody cared, nobody cared that I was a servant and he was my master, the fact that we had been friends for so long couldn't change by that mans words. Or at least that's what I wanted to believe, what I hoped to believe but the complete opposite of what happened…..

_6 year's later_

Naruto's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly as I felt somebody shake me awake, I groaned, I wanted to keep sleeping

"Nnnnn"

"Naruto wake up or you are going to be late on the first day of school"

"5 more minutes"

"Wake up c'mon its second year your only missing another two stop whining"

"Ahh baa-chan it's still early"

"You have to serve breakfast today remember UP NOW" I sat up annoyed

"Ok! I'm up"

"That's my boy now put on your uniform, and go serve breakfast Master and the boys will be there in less than 20 minutes"

"Yes grandma I heard you I'm 16 don't act as if I was a kid god!" grandma rolled her eyes

"Where have I heard that sentence before?" I laughed as she left, I put on the fancy uniform and headed to the kitchen today I start second year in High School that was fast, and a private one at that, not like grandma had asked but Mikoto would not allow me to go to any other school she was just about the nicest lady I had ever met. She's the one paying my school so I've been trying really hard my grades are not bad at all. I say hi to the cook and take some of the trays and take the food to the table, Mikoto smiles up at me, Fugaku is like always minding his own business, Itachi gives me a smirk and I stick out my tongue when nobody is watching, and sasuke, sasuke doesn't even spare me a glance, stupid self centered, easily overpowered, low self esteemed boy! Ok now I feel better….I put down sasuke's plate as Mikoto talked

"Naruto are you nervous dear" I smiled up at her

"No I'm ok I'm just crying at the homework I will have already" she laughed

"Oh Naruto I now you will keep doing just fine, are you going with sasuke?" The smile I had been carrying just went down; sure I hadn't been riding with sasuke for the last 6 years as if she was not aware

"I don't think so I'll go by walking don't worry"

"Oh but dear it's quite far away are you sure maybe sasuke…"

"Mom I refuse to get to school with my servant I'm not taking him" Mikoto stared at him with an almost deathly glare but sasuke did not budge

"It's ok! Really I go walking almost all the time" I tried really hard, really, really hard not to drop the orange juice on Sasuke's head as I smiled in fake manner.

"But Naruto…."

"It's ok I am the servant after all I shouldn't be going to that school at all having the privilege is enough, now if you will excuse me I have to go" Mikoto gave me a sad look as I left the kitchen, I went to my room in order to get my backpack, then I stared at the picture to the side of my bed a little sasuke and a little me,… back when we used to get along, how I hoped he and I would ever be able to be together like before, he slipped up sometimes he was nice, and talked to me when nobody was looking, it made me hope for his friendship once again, hope he would at least look at me…but who cared anymore right? Stupid jerk, I hit the bed and cringed in pain,

"Ouch! This is your entire fault you self conceited ASSHOLE!" I cursed, as I looked at the clock and cursed it was LATE and I was going to be LATE damn! I ran towards the door and saw as sasuke got in the black shiny Mercedes, stupid rich kid, who needs that when you've got feet? Ok it's convenient when you are late. I ran towards the school as the pretty Camaro caught up to me.

"You are so not going to make it naruto" Itachi chuckled, I turned quite annoyed by this morning's events

"Oh you think?" He chuckled again

"C'mon hop in" I stared at him

"I'm not my brother you know I could care less what they think of me, after all I'll be dropping off a very sexy blonde" he winked and I laughed

"Thanks Itachi really"

"No problem kid, I honestly don't know what possessed my brother to be influenced by such words stupid brat"

"You know Itachi you and I understand each other very well…" he laughed

"I know, one of these days we will pull one on him, he won't be able to forgive neither of us"

"Hey it's not like I want my grandma fired"

"Aww c'mon we'll say we were having a little bit of fun and that's it we'll put some bloodsuckers on the pool and throw him in, can you imagine him whiter than what he already is?" We both laughed as we reached the school, but before I left the car there was one last thing Itachi told me

"Naruto, if there is anyone he will show his true self that will be you"

I blushed some of that sounded personal, but how I wished that was the case…I wonder maybe if I start trying again, asking him, questioning him, I'll bring back the old sasuke that I used to lo…what? Was I about to say love? Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me

"I'll try my best I promise" I smiled up at Itachi as he waved goodbye and left, I headed for the school as the first bell hard had already passed. Today would be the day I made up my mind, I wanted sasuke back, I wanted him back, not the popular boy at school, but he cool level headed sasuke I knew….

* * *

SOOO did u all like it! i promise I'm trying my best, the actual song will start next chap! But in order to read that i need REVIEWS please i beg of you i take my time writing and everything and i really do get inspired by reviews so i would totally thank all of you if you reviewed it would inspire me and u would get lots of hot guy on guy ;D so its win win. Well the thing is tell me if you liked it! I accept comments in order to get better but DONT flame if you are reading in order to flame just dont read at all its utterly tasteless u guys! I WONT take flames i will go and burn ur house with them~! Well either way i hope u all enjoyed this lots of lovvee to all of my readers and remember i WONT post until i get reviewsss! Lots of love, hugs, and kisses

Chio-Chan :D

Ps. I apologize again for the bad grammar and spelling i just suck at it!XD


	2. Truth Confession Had Enough

Hello my current readers, my new readers and past readers XDXD! P Yes i came back again... I know you are all happy right?...(if you are not please do not answer lolz) I got some reviews so i went ahead and finished the first Chap XDXD yayz cookies for myself and for you too! lolz and i also observed that i have more visitors than reviews but THANK you ALL for the reviews and for putting my story in your favorites so as a prize you get another chap ;D! (By the way...I did warn everyone about the spelling and grammar...) Either way! Here is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it PLEASE REVIEW! I worked hard on this and guess what I DID spell check XD lolz so do tell me if the spelling is better!

Warning: This is a boyxboy story that includes boys shagging eachother...and yaoi hotness, so if this makes someone uncomfortable please click on the back button I AM not getting flames because you were all warned! ANOTHER warning, my spelling and grammar sucks, (i did spellcheck this time XDXD) but still be careful if you have a prob u can leave! If you do like yaoi hotness like myself...I welcome thee into the yaoi world

Rating: M (Yes i burned my innocence it lies in hell now and you all know you love me for it XD)

Disclaimer 1: I do not own neither of the characters mentioned Masashi Kishimoto does...I woudl do better though...He will be murdered soon...lolz by the way Sasuke WILL ALWAYS own narutos butt ;D

Disclaimer 2: The beautiful lyrics were written by my super cool and bestie Kari-Chan who gave me a super cool review for the preface! She's got talent everyone! (Karii Love you girl thank you for letting me use your lyrics! love MUAHH!)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Truth Confession

(Had Enough)

_Hello, provably you don't remember_

_Still I need to tell you something_

_I know you don't even know who I am_

_You see me on the halls and skip my gaze_

_I am just an invisible boy_

_I don't even exist in your little world _

_You take me as nothing_

_But, I do know you_

I barely made it before the late bell rang; I sat down in one of the desks as Shikamaru waved, I saw Kiba, and Chouji, then the stupid jerk who was sitting at one of the desk in front of the room surrounded by Neji (who was now his best friend, so much for his ego) Sakura, Temari, and Gaara, the so called "groupie". Class started and so the boring school day begun. After first and second period I went to the lockers to put in my books, I saw sasuke coming, I looked at him but he skipped my gaze and turned to Neji, suddenly his conversation seemed interesting. Neji looked up and smirked.

"Look who's here the servant, I take it you made my breakfast already" he said as he looked at me, I felt rage swell inside of me as I took in his words.

"If I did, I remember spitting on it, so beware" I spat as he looked at me outraged

"How dare you!" he stepped up but sasuke stopped him

"He's not worth it Neji just let it go, no need to put yourself at his level" I looked at sasuke and smirked

"But he's already up to your level sasuke, no need to go lower" it was Sasuke's turn to look at me stunned , it had been years since I talked to him like that.

"You just didn't…." Sasuke did not have a chance to finish, the bell rang and I just turned and left for my class, a very stunned sasuke stayed behind. For some reason I was just so proud of myself, and honestly if I ever had the opportunity to spit on Neji's breakfast I would so totally do it, I laughed to myself as I found Kiba.

"Blondie over here!" he called

"Who are you calling 'Blondie' Kiba?"

"You duhh"

"Oh so funny, as if I didn't have enough with Neji calling me names"

"That's for Neji and his groupie I don't lower myself to his level" I smirked

"Thank god for that I would have no friends if you did"

"See Naruto, you owe me your school life"

"Like hell I do, I make your day interesting is that not good enough?" I snapped

"Good point, hey are you still doing house work at the Uchiha's?" he asked

"Dhuu! I live there remember It's not so bad, its Sasuke that wrecks my nerves honestly, he needs to learn how to be humble" I answered half-heartily

"The day that event takes place, this world will end; his ego is over the clouds"

"He used to be a good boy you know" I muttered

"Well prove it Naruto, the way I see it he's just a rich boy"

"Well aren't you too?" I retorted

"But at least I don't believe I'm 'all that' and what's wrong with my parents businesses doing good" he huffed

"Nothing, Kiba, nothing"

"Hey I'm having a party this weekend! Can you make it?"

"Well….."

"C'mon Naruto you barely go out and have fun for yourself, you will meet some chicks and move your booty on the dance floor!"

"Is the groupie going?"

"Well my parents practically ordered me to invite them. If they would actually assist is totally questionable"

"Well…"

"C'mon Naruto, I'll even help you sneak out if they don't let you go" I laughed out loud at Kiba's attempt to make me go

"Ok, I'll go"

"Yes that's my Naruto!"

"Yours?"

"Of course I have rights reserved remember?" I laughed

"Whatever you say Kiba" we went back to paying attention to class since the teacher was looking at us funny, meaning that if we did not pay attention we would pay in the seventh hell wherever that was. By the time lunch came hunger had completely taken over me, and I discovered to my distress that my lunch had been forgotten at the kitchen table.

"Damn!"

"What Naruto?"

"I forgot to pack my lunch"

"Hahaha, maybe you can go to the kitchen and look in the trash, you'll find something good"

"What the hell? Do I have a dog face Kiba, I don't go around searching in trashcans"

"Ok then we will find someone that's willing to give you some then"

"Now Kiba that sounds totally wrong" he headed towards the schools backyard garden as he laughed, we met there why? Because there were certain rules at school, and some of our friends would be given hell if they saw them with us

"Naruto, Kiba over here!"

"Hinata you made it!"

"Yeah told Neji I was going to study at the library" I laughed

"If he knows you're here…" I started but she interrupted

"Mr. Perfect won't know let's not be negative, I needed to get away from that crowd before my brain cells were incinerated"

"Wow Hinata so different from the little shy girl around Neji" Barked Kiba from under a tree, where he had situated himself.

"Honestly if I had to pretend I was a small stuttering shy girl a minute longer I was probably going to slay myself, stupid self arrogant people think they can tell me who to hang out with and what to do, I'm going insane!"

"Wow Hinata slow down, I know you're feeling impotent but there is no need to scream at us" said Kiba

"I'm Hungry!" I whined as I slumped down a tree, Hinata looked at me and pointed at kiba

"What's wrong with Blondie?"

"Forgot his lunch" said Kiba as he bit down on a delicious ham sandwich, bastard eating in front of me!

"Kiba give me some" I whined

"My food"

"Kiba don't be a jerk"

"My food"

"Damn you!" I cursed as I threw myself at Kiba trying to get a piece of the ham sandwich

"Calm down Naruto, I have some food, do you want it?" I perked up

"Yes!"

"Now come here" I ran to where Hinata was holding some delicious meat in a container, but she grabbed a piece and put it over her head

"You want some Naru? Come here c'mon up, up" I stared at her

"Now you too, what part of me looks like a dog!" I whined as Hinata kept luring me in with a piece of meat

"Are you hungry or not?"

"You are evil Hinata you hear me EVIL" she laughed

"Sorry Naruto I just can't help it you look cute as hell when you're begging, and you do remind me of a puppy"

"Ok Hinata that was disturbing" she and Kiba laughed as she handed me the container

"Aren't you hungry Hinata" I asked

"Nah I have a sandwich"

"Were did you take that out of?" both Kiba and I asked

"I just stole it while Kiba was not watching" I laughed as Kiba followed Hinata all over the place

"Hey where are Chouji and Shika?" I asked, because they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh they said something about trying to sneak into the cafeteria's kitchen"

"What! Why was I not invited!" I whined as we laughed, we spend the rest of lunch playing around and by the time I got home, I was ordered by my grandma to do my chores, as I complained I went from room to room doing beds and ignoring the gay porn magazine I found hidden under Itachi's bed.

Sometimes I got the impression he got those there on purpose, honestly who would believe Itachi was such a good joker under that stoic façade? By the time I finished cleaning Mr. Uchiha's room I headed over to Sasuke's room, he was usually out so I didn't have to worry about finding him there. Or so I hoped, lately what I had been feeling towards sasuke was not exactly friendship or hatred, but more attraction and hurt. I wanted to deny the fact that he was just fucking handsome and hot, years had not done bad to sasuke, he had gained a lean but well muscled body with that white skin contrasting with his bluish-black hair and coal black eyes. Damn! There I go again, Naruto Uzumaki you are NOT interested on the prick, and you are NOT interested on the prick because you are NOT gay…Damn, I can't make myself believe it, like that or more exasperating? I should be saying, you should not be interested on Sasuke because he will never look at you that way…and just the thought of being rejected more than what I already was, I don't think I could take it.

The door that led to the bathroom opened and I can swear to god I almost scream out loud 'FUCK ME' as sasuke came out only with a towel down his waist, his biceps and body covered with droplets of water, and his hair on his face water falling down from it, I turned willing the blood that was going southwest to go back Northwest.

"I apologize I didn't knew you were here"

"Well you seem rather submissive here, not like in school" anger overcame me which was good since it helped my little problem diminish.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you Sasuke but outside of this house you have absolutely no power over me! I'm going to make this clear, you don't order me around I don't work here, I HELP my grandma and I'll keep doing it you know why because I'm not a big self centered jerk like you, now I will come back once you're gone" I spat as I headed towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me so that I could face him once again.

"Since when do you talk to me this way Naruto" there was this spark in his eyes one I hadn't seen in years.

"Since I got sick of being your servant, I am sick and tired Sasuke all this years you have been ignoring me and making fun of me, do you really think I'll be here to listen all the time! I can't take it anymore I want the real sasuke back not the popular one I could care less about trash like that, but the one that used to hang out with me and have real fun" Sasuke looked stunned for a moment.

"Well, I'm sorry if only you weren't who you are Naruto! Don't you understand?"

"Oh I do sasuke and let me open your eyes for you, if I cut you and you cut me, the same red blood is going to come out, you don't have blue royal blood in you sasuke. You are no more special than I am, you are just a spoiled rich brat, that's what you are" I shook my hand free and left the room. I can't believe I just did that…

Sasuke's P.O.V

I stared at the door, it had been years since Naruto and I had a real conversation, and this was not how I wanted it to happen. I remember that sometimes I wanted to talk to him to joke around and laugh like we used to when I was small…I missed hanging out with Naruto, but to my luck it seemed like he hated me now, hate, god, I could not hate Naruto but still we were just so different. We just grew up and spread apart but looking at him every day he is not just a little kid anymore. Sometimes I think that I am more afraid of getting close to him because of this feeling I get every time I look at him, he just grew up to be the sexiest blonde I have ever put my eyes on, friends are not supposed to look at each other with lust. I just want to ravish him sometimes, if it's not status, it my fright for jumping that tanned body and bright blue eyed blonde, it's just so hard. What would he think either way I just about ignored him for the last 6 years. Why would he like me anymore he just about spat at me for the last five minutes and this is about to drive me insane ARGH.

"Damn!" I curse as I hit the door, if only he had stayed the way he was ignoring me I would have been able to hold on, but he just had to talk to tell me that I was being a jerk and tempt me to look back at him, into his bright blue eyes and that body of his, he made his presence strong, stupid blonde….Forget it I'm just going to go out somewhere cool off…

Naruto's P.O.V

I entered my room and slipped through the door, god I had his eyes on me, I had sasuke's eyes on me for the first time in who knows when. I don't know why he put so much effort into not looking at me but for the first time, sasuke looked at me, it had been so long, but this feeling… how long could I carry on with this feeling? He was my employee and sometimes I did come to think that I wouldn't get over that fact. But what hurts the most is that I have fallen for him, for a boy who barely spared a glance towards me the last 6 years. It just had to be my luck, not only was I gay but I fell for the only man who would never look at me. If I couldn't have him as my lover, I wanted him as my friend. I wanted that old sasuke back and I was going to try my hardest to get him back. First of all I need to rebel against him, bring his attention back to me and annoy him to the point where he could do nothing but burst out and say everything that he REALLY feels.

Yes not the best of ways but one that I was sure was going to work out with the raven. I went to take a shower, as I remembered Sasuke's body and the droplets of water going down his body tempting and almost taunting me, it even crossed my mind for a minute that I wanted to lick his body clean but what would he do? What would Sasuke do if he knew I was in love with him, recoil maybe? The thought made me ache for him, for his acceptance. Still why should it matter, I try to comfort myself by thinking that the opinion of someone as close minded as sasuke should not matter, and still it did, it did because I loved him. I went out of the shower and laid in bed for the rest of the afternoon my arm covering my face as I fell into unconsciousness, thinking…

1 week later…..

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura's body glided against mine as we danced, the music blaring through the speakers, the lights paced everywhere around the dance floor, I tried to stay as far away from naruto as possible the last week. He kept playing with my mind, speaking back when he was not supposed to, bumping around me when in school. His presence had become almost godly he was always 'there'. We had gotten in more arguments this past week, than what I had ever argued with Itachi. And the more I spat and argued, the more I looked at him and at that delicious body which muscles kept moving and mocking me, as if laughing in my face 'you can't touch me'. That was what drove me insane to no end, not being able to touch him, knowing that he hated me and that there was no going back…The song ended, I was pretty amazed at the fact that the dog's party had turned out to be a real blast. Neji and the others had decided to come because we had nothing better to do, and the fact that one of the kids had managed to spike the drinks was quite interesting.

"Hey sasuke have you seen the dog?"

"He disappeared like an hour ago"

"I haven't seen Kiba, he totally disappeared" answered Hinata

"Well who cares the party is still going" said Gaara quite uninterested in Kiba.

I honestly did not care where he was as long as I could distract myself from my previous fights with Naruto. But as luck would have it today was not going to be my day, Sakura and I kept drinking from the spiked punch, when up on the stairs I was a able to see Ten Ten holding on to someone, I almost spilled the punch as she moved away to reveal a very well fitted Naruto. Dressed in dark levy's with some chains attached to them, and a black button up shirt with a white undershirt all of it sticking to his body in a way that should be banned, his hair was done in a very stylish way, I closed my mouth because I was gravely near drooling over the sexy blonde.

"God forbid is that Naruto Uzumaki?"

Spat Sakura as she stared greedily after Naruto, and I have to admit that it budged me to no end that she was almost stripping him with her mere look. We stared amazed as Kiba jumped and hugged him from behind, Naruto laughed and turned to hug Kiba and at the same time whispered something on Kiba's ear. Which made me so enraged I almost lost my temper and stalked upstairs only to ask Naruto if he was actually FLIRTING with the brunette. I tried to breathe deeply in and out in order to keep my cool in front of everyone as Kiba and Ten Ten dragged Naruto downstairs onto the dance floor, both Kiba's and Naruto's hands were intertwined on the air as they danced to the beat and in a sexy and very provoking way, so that almost everyone in the dance floor stared at them almost hypnotized, just as I was, but I was more enraged than hypnotized. Since when the hell had Naruto become so friendly with the brunette, how was I able to miss this! After Ten Ten came in and snatched Naruto away who was more than willing to dance with both of them, ok that did it, I started abusing the punch in a way I would have never thought possible and I was almost feeling tomorrows hangover…

"Mmm Sasuke, tell me since when did your servant become a man version of Aphrodite" whistled Neji, as he bit his lip, looking Naruto up and down. Which enraged me even more, it was him after all that totally prohibited me to get near the blonde because he was my "servant". I looked at him in disbelief.

"What sasuke don't look at me like that, you know he is a servant but that does not take the fact that he is pretty fucking sexy away does it?" I just rolled my eyes and ignored the comment as I tried to calm my jealousy and not to become a serial killer.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I danced in as Kiba kept laughing at me and telling me that I had actually considered missing the party.

"And you actually thought about refusing the invitation Blondie"

"Shut up and dance Kiba" I laughed, I was having fun, that was until I saw sasuke and the group, our eyes met, connected, and I stared in surprise what was that I saw in Sasuke's eyes…admiration, hatred, or…could it possibly be jealousy, could I actually fool myself and think that sasuke was jealous? Should I try and prove it, I got near Kiba and whispered

"Hey the groupie is watching care to impress them?" I smiled wickedly

"We can even strip if you want to, not that I mind" I laughed, as I pushed him playfully

"That's going to the extreme Kiba"

"Why not the look on their faces would be utterly interesting"

"We are too sexy for them to watch, c'mon let's get to work" Kiba smirked again s he started moving rather sensually and I as the good boy I am, started moving against him, both of us made a good team, some of the dancers started moving apart in order to give us more space, Ten Ten was open mouthed on one side of the room, staring at the show as if it were actual stripping. I turned and looked at Sasuke once again this time he was open mouthed and I was pretty sure that it was jealousy on his eyes my heart started beating so fast I thought it could possibly overheat. The song ended and Kiba and I finally stopped dancing, and everyone around us clapped. I headed over to the bar to get some drinks and encountered sasuke who was getting more punch, which I noticed was spiked. Damn just how many glasses had he gotten already?

"How many of those have you drank?" I asked

"No-None of—your businesses" he slurred out, and I snapped

"Well just tell me how the hell you are planning on going home like that, you can barely talk! Your dad is going to kill you if he see's you like that"

"Well not like you care, wouldn't you be happy?" I frowned happy?

"What do you mean sasuke?" he looked straight at me and I felt my heart jump

"Naruto I…" I leaned forward… He what?

"Sasuke…" sasuke turned to Neji and I cursed mentally at the bad timing the hateful boy had, sasuke forgot what he was about to say and I just left the table, Neji's creepy look had me crawling…I kept on having fun with Kiba and Hinata, who managed to sneak into the kitchen and have some fun with us and some water guns we managed to get into our hands before she had to go back with Neji. I saw sasuke leaving the party and he was drunk , I told Kiba I was going behind the idiot before he got himself killed in a car accident. Had he not seen the signs "drive drunk die fast" ok I just made that up but I was not about to let him drive in that state. I followed him outside and caught up to him just before he got on the car.

"Sasuke!" he looked up, and his eyes ran through my body, or did I just imagine that…

"Wh—What?" He slurred

"Where do you think you are going? You're drunk?"

"Whatever"

"Sasuke let me drive, I'll take you home" he looked at me angrily

"But why Naruto? Keep on partying weren't you having lots of fun prostituting yourself with the dog?" I gasped and pushed him away

"Don you ever EVER call Kiba that again you hear me! And I was not prostituting myself, what you saw out there was the me that has fun"

"Well, you seemed comfy enough with Kiba" He spat resentfully.

"What does that have to do with you, he's my friend, he treats me like a friend not a slave" sasuke slumped down, I just sighed he was just drunk, and I had to admit that I was glad that sasuke was actually jealous of Kiba, Dare I hope he likes me?

"Just hand me the keys" I said not wanting to fight with him, but to my distress he put his hands up in the air and looked at me mockingly.

"Come find them" I gaped at him, but still went and started padding his sides until I found the set of keys in one of his bags, and took them out, my hands trembled, longing for his touch, longing so that I would go back and touch that body once again but I stopped myself. I looked up and Sasuke's face was inches away from mine for a moment my face got closer I was tempted, he was so wasted he wouldn't remember right? If I kissed him… I could feel his breath on me as his head was adverted and rested on the crook of my neck, I bit my lip willing the chills to go down, and then I pushed him away, no need to torture myself.

"Get on the car sasuke" I ordered and he surprisingly obeyed, I got on the car and he fell half asleep, awesome now how I'm I going to get him to his room. I parked the car and decided to take him through the back entrance in case Mr. Uchiha was still working in his office. If he saw sasuke like this he was in for the biggest scolding of his life. I opened his door and tried to wake him up.

"Sasuke c'mon I'll take you to your room" he stirred, and took my hand unconsciously I blushed as I tried to snatch my hand away.

"I'm sorry…naruto….I'm sorry" he mumbled, and I almost felt like crying, if he doesn't hate me then why make both of us suffer like this.

"C'mon sasuke up!" I placed one of Sasuke's arms around my neck as he leaned on me or more like I carried and stumbled all the way to his room when we were at the door he finally woke.

"Wha-t?"

"Damn so you finally decided to wake up, can you support yourself while I open the door?" he leaned on the wall as I opened the door to his room.

"c'mon its open let's get you into bed" I blushed as I said the words definitely taking them the wrong way, he leaned on me as I walked him to bed, but he tripped as we got there throwing us both in the bed sasuke on top, I blushed madly as I laid there. Sasuke pushed himself upwards, our faces so close together that if one pushed slowly our lips would touch.

"Why are you doing this Naruto" he whispered, both the smell of alcohol and punch were there

"Doing what?" I answered shakily

"Being nice to me, after all I've done, I thought you hated me" I looked at Sasuke's eyes bemused by the fact that both of us seemed to think one hates the other; the irony of the situation was almost painful.

"I don't hate you, what I hate is the fake sasuke"

"I didn't mean it…" he whispered as his hands slid through my waist and he pulled me closer, my heart started beating fast once again, as I tried hard not to kiss him and disregard the fact that he was drunk.

"Mean what?"

"I don't think you're my servant, and I didn't mean any of the insults I muttered, I'm sorry I don't deserve you" I blushed and at the same time some tears slipped through my face, I had always told myself he never meant it but it was now HIM telling me he had not mean it and his hands sliding up and down my back were not helping the situation.

"I forgive you, now go to sleep" I saddened because I knew that he was not going to remember any of this in the morning, I tried to stand and leave the room, but his hands wrapped around me as he pushed me against him we kept staring at each other then he whispered.

"No, don't leave me, stay…stay…"

* * *

OMG CLIFF HANGER!XD though it would help you all review in order to know what happens ;P YES i am evil MAUAHAHAHAHAHAH lolz. So everyone please tell me if you liked it pelase! and if you didnt just leave remember no flames or i will go and burn your house with them U_U lolz so yeah im a little psycho but thats cool. I hoped everyone liked the next chapter tellme what you think, thank you for coming for more tell me in what do i need to improve,, (yes i know the spelling is something aside from that) I hope to hear from all of you! Lots of love and kisses and cookies to my readers! until i am satisfied with the reviews! MUAHHH!

LOVE; Chio-Chan:D


	3. Truth Confession Chapter 2

Hello!Everyone, my current readers, past readers and readers to be ;D IM BACK lolz. Yes i know it took a while but i was hoping for more than two reviews, and its hard to write when ever you think nobody is reading this -0-. Its not that bad...is it? (forget it dont answer if you came back it means its not). BUttt I Finally got the inspiration to finish this humungous chapter after i went to watch Eclipseee yesterday XD oh it was so cool XDXD. So yeah i finally finish and i hope there are some who were really hoping for me to update. I also want to give special thanks to Rose Haven and Dots on Spots! Lots of kisses for you! A BIT THANK YOU for reviewing updated this because i know how it feels when people just drop sotries and im totally against dropping this and another big THANK YOU for those who favorited!. Either way Thank You for reading! Enjoy!

Warning: This is a boyxboy story guy's getting hooked and kissing and yeah more...so if you have any problems with that you are free to click on the back button. Also my spelling is usually bad but if i say so myself i personally spellcheked and revised it before posting it feeling it would be much better!:D all for you!

Rating: M (Yes they havent gone all the way...but they will...i burned my innocence in order to achieve that ...see you all in hell XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hot fabulous characters mentioned in this fic, Masashi Kishimoto does...but he will die...soon...

Disclaimer 2: The fabulous lyrics belong to my adored bff Kari-Chan who is very talented!

* * *

Chapter 2

Truth Confession

(Your True Side)

_You're the nicest guy I have ever met_

_Your personality kills me_

_And so does your way of speaking so freely_

_Deep inside your smart, sensible_

_Honest and loyal like no other guys_

_You just hide behind a mask of lies_

_Preventing to be cool around your group of friends_

_But when alone you totally change _

_Becoming humble and nice_

_I know that it is an inconvenient truth_

_But you need to know it_

_Before your head goes out to space_

_There's no need for you to pretend_

_It is better to be your self_

_Than to be hiding behind a disguise_

I stood frozen as sasuke kept whispering for me to not to leave him, his lips neared my neck and placed butterfly kisses around, his hands traveled over my shirt, I gasped

"..." he whispered each word accompanied by a kiss, my body shuddered under his as I moaned lowly screwing my eyes shut trying to get a hold on myself and my reacting body

"How can it be so easy for you to talk like that!" I whined as he kept exploring my neck in low, peaceful, caressing nips, which drove me utterly insane as I writhed under his hot body

"It's the truth" he whispered, awesome first he insults me restlessly and now he admits he's an asshole just how long did I wait to hear those words, I smiled…more like chuckled and laughed out loud thinking I should get him drunk more often. I gave in and hugged sasuke back, startling him as he stopped his ministrations, put some space between us and stared at me his look disbelieving and stunned, it was my turn to whisper on his ear.

"Yes you have been a total jerk, now let's find a productive way to make up for it" he laughed mostly because he was relieved I believe, and I smiled back at him thinking of how much I hated him. I hated him because I loved him and no matter what he had done to me I could forgive him so easily it enraged me, this time there was no stopping, his lips came down on mine almost frightfully, I rejoiced as the thought that he may be afraid that I'll reject him crossed my mind at least he deserved to believe I could turn him down…of course I couldn't…, I kissed back as he pulled my body close to his biting on my lower lip as I opened it to grant him entrance. His mouth eagerly attacked mine, we rolled on the bed as I licked at his lips and he came back to kissing and exploring my mouth completely, every single space of my mouth was licked and I could barely register the missing air, enjoying the pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Nnnnn sasuke!" I moaned, just for how long had I waited for him to do this, to admit that he was actually attracted to me or at least that he did not despised me. He stopped kissing me and stared at me, his eyelids closing slowly…stupid alcohol, I hope the creator of alcohol goes to hell because honestly if it weren't for the fucking beverage sasuke wouldn't be falling unconscious leaving me with a very awful boner both painful but blissful at the same time, but at the same time I blessed alcohol for getting him to be prudent at least for a little while.

"You're beautiful Naruto…" I blushed but before I could retort his eyelids closed, then I sighted, he wouldn't remember any of this would he?, in the morning it would be nothing but a blur of forgotten events, a few tears slipped as I moved some of his hair away from his face as I wondered, he said I was beautiful… but he was gorgeous, I kissed his lips softly

"I love you" I whispered before I slipped off the bed

I left the room, and headed over to my own, I slumped on the bed, I was happy, sad, and terrified at the same time, how would I face him without remembering what had happened, and how would I get my sasuke back once the alcohol's effect was over. Honestly he has to be utterly stupid in order to be himself only when he is drunk. I stood up and headed to the bathroom in order to take a bath and change my clothes, and so I enjoyed the hot water running through my body my…"problem" had subsided since now I was more worried about the rejection I would face tomorrow rather than my teenage induced hormones. When I came out I looked in the mirror and blushed overwhelmed, some of the kisses sasuke had placed on my neck had left hickies, I laughed as I felt my heart thumb, sasuke had left hickies!...Sasuke may love me, that was enough to send me into oblivion . I went to bed hoping that sleep would drag me; I would try and have a good dream because tomorrow would surely be hell, going back to being ignored and a nobody by the stupid self influenced sasuke.

The light coming through the window woke me from my sleep, it was early morning I cursed it was early and partying yesterday got me to bed late not to mention I was re-playing Sasuke's kisses all over in my dreams which kept me half aware the whole night. I hoped grandma would be merciful enough to let me lie in bed the whole morning. Not that it would be of use, I turned to the clock it was 7:30, I groaned sure that going back to sleep was nowhere near successful. I looked through my drawer trying to find something that would cover Sasuke's love bites on my neck, bringing back a blush, I found a sleeveless black turtle neck and decided it would suffice. I pulled my jeans on and headed outside to the kitchen hoping that the chef would oblige and make some of his delicious pancakes after some intense pleading. I bumped against Itachi.

"Up early Naruto? I thought you went out to party yesterday"

"I did, I couldn't sleep"

"Something you did nagging your conscience Naru?" Smirked Itachi as I flushed

"There is nothing nagging me Itachi" I asked feigning ignorance and guiding my hand towards my neck

"Oh really?" Asked Itachi as his smirk grew so big it could have been compared to the wolf's smirk when he got little red riding hood thinking he was her grandma.

"Really" I flushed

"Naru, Naru, Naru, now be honest what did you do yesterday?" 'I near begged your brother to shag me senseless into the bed while he was drunk' I bit my lip before that retort could leave

"What makes you think I did something bad" I answered guiding my hands to my hips pretending I was annoyed.

"Naruto…you are blushing madly that's a clue"

"Well Itachi maybe if you were to learn about personal space I wouldn't be blushing" A playful and very playboy like smile situated itself on Itachi's face chilling my blood, his hand went to my waist and he whispered

"So…Naru, you implying you're interested in me" I blushed it was not that Itachi did not caught my attention it just had not been him whom I fell in love with, he chuckled and put some space between us.

"No, I'm implying that I like my personal space" Before Itachi had a chance to tell anything else his cell phone rang, but as he walked through the hall he stopped one more time to look back at me.

"Next time you will tell me who put the love bite's there right?" I stood stunned, and red like a tomato, the bastard had done it on purpose, damn his fucking sharpness!

I stalked to the kitchen, in a bad mood since I fell into his trap. The last thing I needed was him spreading rumors about my amorous encounters in parties…After fetching some breakfast and cleaning a bit around the house I left for the garden. My body lingered by the tree in the garden glad for the warmth of the sun and the tranquility the place brought not to leave out the good memories…..

Sasukes P.O.V

I woke and cursed the actual action, my head was pounding and my mouth felt so dry and chapped it actually hurt. What had happened? I sat down cringing at the pain my head was being inflicted upon. I was in my room…I sat there for long minutes trying to recall what had happened last night and how I had gotten to my room. My eyes closed tightly for a moment as a flick of memories went by. I saw Naruto driving my car, Naruto at the party dancing like a god damn stripper and laughing so coyly it brought back feelings of jealousy I never thought I could posses. Then Naruto on my bed ordering me to go to sleep, damn the mere thought of Naruto on my bed inflamed my body and soul so much it hurt at the thought what I would have done to him had I been in my five senses…what the hell happened last night between Naruto and me…I just hope I did not do something to make everything worse.

I stood and headed to the bathroom, fighting the sense of nausea that caressed my stomach in a very unpleasant way. The hot water helped both the headache and the nausea diminish but I was more concerned trying to figure out what had happened between Naruto and me yesterday night. I left the bathroom clad in only jeans as I combed my hair. There was a knock on the door and Naruto's grandma peered in.

"Master Sasuke, you're awake" she mostly stated I nodded curtly at her

"I'll send someone with your breakfast in a few minutes, is there anything else you may need?" I shook my head and the old lady left.

I sat down at one of the couches situated besides a window and winced at the thought that the old lady would probably send Naruto with my breakfast; I had not sorted out my feelings which made it even worse. Would I be facing an enraged Naruto or a Naruto that would mock me endless due to some very stupid confessions I may have spoken in my drunken state. I swear to god, I will never drink again.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sat peacefully, glad to be drifting back to sleep but as destiny would have it I heard grandmas faint voice. I groaned as I opened my eyes

"Yes grandma?" I answered faintly trying to hide my tiredness, and anger.

"Naruto dear, please go and take breakfast to Young Master" I flinched, of all the servants she could have asked to perform the task she just had to ask me, hell be damned everyone hates me.

"Yes grandma I will go right away…" I heard her steps dissipate and then stood up, praying to Lucifer (praying to god was definitely not working to my advantage) that I would be able to act normally in front of the Uchiha…which was unlikely.

I picked up Sasuke's breakfast from the kitchen as the chef gave me a sympathetic look, like I needed sympathy; I wanted a gun so that I could shoot myself. My fingers grazed my neck one last time before the air filled my lungs in excess and left slowly. I gripped the tray and headed towards Sasuke's room. As I reached the actual room I knocked and a curt enter was my answer. I breathed deeply and opened the door. Sasuke's beautiful siluette could be seen on the couch clad in only jeans apparently it was not enough that I would have to see him, but I had to see him posing like a fuking model.

"Sasuke…" I bit my lip nearly drawing blood. I'm supposed to show respect! Good way start huh, two onyx black orbs centered on me which drove sensations throughout my body.

"Is that my breakfast?" he pointed at the tray and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, I walked over to the small table without looking directly at him.

"I'll leave your breakfast here, I'll pour some orange juice for you" I called in a docile way

"You brought me home last night" my hands trembled…he remembered…

"I—I did" I was a mess, so many emotions were running through me I could barely notice the tremor in my hands, but sasuke did I turned and walked over to him with a glass full of orange juice praying for sanity to stay with me.

"What happened after you got me to my room?" At the question the glass slipped from my hands and crashed into the floor now tainted a bright orange and pieces of glass.

"Fuck!" I cursed as sasuke stood

"I'll get a towel" My hands shook madly

"No! I'll clean it" Sasuke turned a little out of character

"No! You'll cut you—"

"OUCH!" I exclaimed as one of the glasses cut into my palm and red liquid started dripping from it

"You idiot I told you not to touch it" Sasuke exclaimed as he took my hand and through the pain I felt a tingling sensation embrace me, he dragged me to the bathroom and opened the tab to let the water soak my hand, it was bleeding profusely

"Do you ever listen?"

"It was an accident" I almost smiled at Sasuke's concern

"It doesn't hurt that much" the blood stopped coming out in currents and sasuke finally analyzed the flesh.

"It's a gash" he opened a cabinet and took some small bandages without letting go of my hand, which had me blushing madly

"You don't have to tend it you know" but he ignored my comment and kept tending the wound

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really"

"You're lying"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" it suddenly dawned on me sasuke and I were playfully arguing no offence intended. I looked at him stunned and smirked.

"Am not"

"Liar" he smirked back, in that instant something clicked back in something that had been off for years.

"You sure I'm the liar?" he looked thoughtful for a moment

"No friends or parents sasuke be truthful"

"Then you be truthful to what happened yesterday night?" I blushed

"Nothing I brought you here and put you to bed…but I stayed for a while to make sure you were ok" I added after a while as I received a suspicious glance from him but he seemed to give up arguing about last night.

"Thanks, I mean for bringing me back…"

"Anytime" I answered

"I'll go fetch something to clean that" I pointed to the mess of blood and orange juice. Sasuke nodded as I left the room feeling his eyes on my back. When I came back the glass shards were placed on a towel and Sasuke was kneeling lifting a few that were missing, this was my Sasuke, I almost cried, almost, this was definitely not the place.

"You don't have to do that" He looked nervous

"It's cool" I finished cleaning the mess as sasuke ate breakfast

"Want to go somewhere today?" the mop almost slipped from my hands. Did Sasuke just asked me out?... I stared at him blankly.

"If you don't want to…." Sasuke was stuttering…how cute…

"I want to" I closed my eyes I wanted a death sentence right? Honestly going out with him, I was insane if Itachi knew the whole world would before midnight.

"Ok… then let's go?" I laughed, I was just happy, but at the same time I wondered what had changed in so little time that had him wanting to spend time with him.

"Finish your breakfast first" he looked at me

"What are you my mom?"

"No the one that gets yelled at by the chef"

"Why would he scream at you?"

"He complains a lot 'this people don't know how to appreciate my food etc, etc, etc'" Sasuke smirked in a bemused way.

"Well I will be back when you're done…"

"Wait" sasuke called after me, I stopped unable to ignore him

"Yes?"

"Stay?" I suddenly remember my smaller self as a little kid, asking Sasuke to stay and play with me, it brought forth a delicate kind of warmth

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Sasuke looked as if about to laugh for a moment

"No let's talk" I liked this, talking, spending time together but there was this feeling I couldn't quite understand why he wanted to spend time with me again after so much time.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you talking to me again" I looked at him in a reproachful way that would surely freeze him in thought

"I don't know, I'm just tired, I guess, of trying to just ignore you" I flinched that was more truthful than what I expected to hear.

"Ignoring me well that sure is a simple way to express what you have been doing for the past years" I answered bitterly

"Well I will try not to keep doing it for a while"

'Only a while?" I stared at him hoping guilt would overtake him

"I'm trying ok? My reputation"

"What's so good about a reputation that's fake sasuke, have you ever heard the world 'humble' or what about 'I give a shit' because I certainly give a shit about what everybody else thinks"

I stood and left the room, so much for improvement, I heard sasuke calling after me and following me I turned, so mad I knew it could be seen on my eyes.

"What?" I snapped at him

"Could you please just wait?"

"No need someone will see you with me and your reputation will fall"

"I didn't mean it that way" I halted I noticed I was in the middle of the kitchen

"Then it what way do you mean it"

"I'm not used to being near you, I mean I'm trying, like yeah…" I stared at him in disbelief

"You know I don't think it's the best of ideas to make me mad when we are in the kitchen,…were there are knifes, and lots of shiny, pointy stuff… choose your words wisely now…do you really want to hang out with me or not?" he looked at me amused for a while

"Are you threatening me?'

"What if I am?" I smiled, as he moved strategically and grabbed my hands, placing them on my back

"What the…"

"Let me see you try then Naruto" I could feel his smirk as he said it, and that made me snap, I made him loose his balance and we both fell to the ground wresting like little kids.

"What happened to your shiny and pointy stuff?"

"It's up in the drawer give me a chance and soon there will be blood"

"Stubborn prat"

"Stubborn rich kid"

"Shut up Naruto"

"You shut up "

"No you shut up"

"Damn" I flinched as we grabbed each other by the hair like two bitches fighting for the same guy, then stood up, and fell again.

"Let go!"

"No you let go Naruto damn it hurts"

"You let go first"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"Sasuke you're fucking tearing my hair!"

"Let go of my hair then" he hissed

"Fine then at the same time" I countered but just then we heard a light chuckle we turned to the door to discover Mikoto staring at us, then I looked back noticing the position we were in, I was on top of sasuke pulling at his hair, one of his hand was holding mine in place and the other sneaked through my hair. I blushed madly as we both stepped away at the same time.

"Well this reminds me of old times mmm?" smiled Mikoto as I blushed

"We, I mean, I, Sasuke, Me and just playing" Sasuke chuckled and I could see that now very new look of bemusement on his eyes.

"Naruto, you're babbling" Voiced Sasuke, as Mikoto laughed once again

"Oh my, you're getting along again, I'll go tell Itachi!" Squealed Mikoto and left the room as I stared blankly after her, both shocked and amazed at how childishly she had just acted. Sasuke and I stared at each other as I laughed out loud and Sasuke smirked

"So, let's escape before mom actually tells Itachi" Mumbled Sasuke as I stared at him, stupid bipolar jerk.

"Ok then" ….I just agreed didn't I? And I say sasuke is bipolar I need help.

I followed sasuke outside and, we got on to his car, as we left the manner he turned

"I know I asked you but, were do you want to go" I rolled my eyes, I was sure he was not taking me anywhere his friends would go to. But I smiled knowing the answer, Sasuke groaned sensing mischief, 15 minutes later we were parking in front of the fair. I smirked as I saw Sasuke's horror struck face.

"You are not serious" whispered Sasuke; I rolled my eyes as I got him off the car.

"C'mon rich kid I'll show you how to have fun without wasting 500 bucks an outing" I dragged sasuke around, after the first three games, which ended up on Sasuke laughing at me for my outstanding screaming abilities, but c'mon who wouldn't scream when their head is being hold meters away from the ground. Sasuke finally started having fun as I laughed at some of his childish expressions.

"Cotton candy, honestly?" he answered as I offered him a bright pink ball of candy

"I thought it you would remember your obnoxious girlfriend" I smirked

"Sakura is not my girlfriend" Sasuke scolded

"Whatever"

"She's not"

"Well she sure looks possessive around you, if she keeps it up you're never getting laid sasuke" I laughed as he thought about the actual possibility.

"And you hanging around with the brunette all the time, everyone must think you play for the other team already" I blushed knowing it was true but sasuke caught that blush and gaped at me

"You are not serious"

"Of course I'm not! And for your info Kiba's got a girlfriend" Sasuke made a face

"Who's Kiba's girlfriend?" I hesitated, I could definitely NOT tell on Hinata if Sasuke told Neji she would be taken out of school and put under house arrest for the rest of her life.

"Mmm this new girl that came to school…"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying" He stared

"Ok, ok let's forget about Kiba and his girlfriend, look the fireworks!" Sasuke seemed to be ready for more arguing but the fireworks were beautiful. I scolded at some of the girls that went by and gave sasuke appreciative looks and purposely walked in front of him moving their hips in a very sensual way if you want to put it like that. It was already dark and I was starving so I pulled Sasuke through the crowd for the way out, pulling him by the hand.

"Let's go I'm starving"

"Ok, then where do you want to go" I shrugged

"Let's just make something back at home"

"Cook, you want me to cook?"

"Don't worry pampered boy, I'll cook something and you will help me right?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go back" He groaned

When we got home we both headed to the kitchen hiding ourselves from both the maids and Sasuke's mom. The idea of being ambushed was not something I embraced. Once we got to the Kitchen I started taking out different ingredients.

"What are you making?" He asked

"Pasta" I answered

"You do know how to cook right"

"I do, now put some water in that and put it on the stove" Sasuke complained as he headed towards the water tap and poured some water on the kettle and placed it on the stove

"Nobody orders me around, who do you think you are, honestly, to think that I would listen to you…There, it's on the stove now what" I couldn't help it I ended laughing

"What now?" Grumbled sasuke

"It's just your complaining about not doing anything I order you to but in the end you do it"

"Oh shut it" we cooked the pasta and I was preparing some tomato sauce, sasuke kept poking his head everywhere he could watch the sauce.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He mumbled

"Poking your head over my shoulder"

"That thing actually looks good"

"You love anything that's got tomato in it that's why"

"How did you?..."

"Yes, Sasuke I still know what foods you like and dislike" He looked stunned as I smiled

"I don't think much of it is changed since we were kids" I mumbled

"Well yeah I guess" he answered I was proud of myself, just because I manage to make sasuke stay wordless.

"Here taste" I offered, as sauce dropped from one of my fingers, I flushed as I realized what I just had said, but before I could snap my hand back Sasuke's mouth had closed on my finger. I felt him suck lightly Sasuke's eyes stayed on mine my skin turned to a scarlet tone. His lips left my finger, and I felt over-conscious and suddenly very sensitive.

"It's good" He whispered, for a moment the atmosphere was as awkward as it could have been, but I turned trying to hide my flushed face away from Sasuke's pleased view.

I served the pasta and applied the tomato sauce, was sat from across each other, we slurped the pasta for a few minutes in silent peace. Until I was terribly unable to not notice the pasta slipping through Sasuke's lips, slowly and in a way that I thought sasuke was giving the fucking pasta a god damn blowjob. ..Food. Can you even fuck your food? His tongue then absentmindedly came out and licked at the sauce that stayed on his lips. I kept slurping the pasta trying to make the moment end and give myself a break in order to escape the kitchen and take care of the little problem that had embraced me during dinner. I put my fork down, unable to take the pressure and ready to go on the run and leave the kitchen.

"I think I better go back…"

But just then Sasuke's hands slammed onto the table, then grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close, our lips met in a fierce kiss as we licked, sucked, and continually attacked each other's mouth trying to prove one better than the other. Our lips finally separated, ever so slowly and in a short distance. Our eyes met, lust reflected on each pair of orbs.

"Naruto…" that's all it took my lips were back on his we moved away from the table without breaking the kiss, we went through halls, and corridors snogging the life out of the other trying to reach Sasuke's room. The door finally slammed open as we finally reached his room, we slammed the door shut again. His lips came back to mine ever so fervently, hands fumbled with clothes as my breaths kept coming shortened and disturbed by our actions. But just then Sasuke pulled away from me. I almost cried out at the loss of warmth and attention, my hand ghosting after him as his body stepped away from mine, and brought his arms to his head in an angered flash.

"No!No,no,no,no this, this is not right what are we doing!"

"Why! Why isn't it right? What's so wrong about desiring me?" I screamed in a fit of desperate anguish.

"You and I! That's just not possible, I can't we shouldn't!"

"You can! You know you want to! You know you want me!" I screamed as tears ran down my eyes and Sasuke kept backing away.

"This is wrong"

"Wrong…Wrong…What's wrong sasuke! Being attracted to me! Wanting to be with me? I'll tell you what's wrong trying to be someone you are not! Acting a way you don't want to act"

"What have you done to me…" he whispered I slumped against the door tears running free; it had been going so well.

"How does it feel? To use a mask every single day to pretend to be something you are not?"

"Shut up, just shut up and leave my room" I stared at him in pure disbelief.

"No! NO, don't you miss this, us hanging out together, laughing, eating, talking, hell even fighting" by then I was in front of Sasuke again.

"What about just now, you…you kissed me, touched me, you wanted to fuck me!" I cried, the last of my patience wearing on me.

"I...I…." I looked up at deep onyx black eyes which looked confused, lost and still full of contained desire.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't miss it, that you don't tire of rejecting me, that you don't want to kiss me again and keep doing it continuously, that you don't want to tell Neji that he's a fucking idiot and has no sense of human respect, that….That…god Sasuke, am I the only one who…misses this... do you really want to live a lie to ignore everything we could ever be?" My hand touched Sasuke's cheek slowly, reverently.

"Oh fuck it all" he whispered as his lips came back to mine, his tongue invaded my mind and then came out to lick the tears away.

"I'm sorry" it's the only thing he whispered, as he kept licking my tears, and coming back to my mouth, as I sucked eager for more contact, his face went downwards he moved the hem of my black turtleneck and before I could stop him, he hissed in anger, and looked directly at me with rights he certainly was trying to deny seconds ago

"..?" he stressed as he kept staring at the love bites on my neck…

* * *

So...How was that? getting better?...I do hope you all like it so i will ask once again for all of you to review! Pleaseeee i cannot write without knowing what you like or do not like just dont flame...i dont like flames...i burn things with flames...But yeah please do review, thank you all for reading i'll be hearing more of all of you when im back with the next chapter..I left this at half a cliffie..(muahahahah) didnt really work last time -_- but yeah lots of LOVE nd KISSES and COOKIES for my readers until next time!Muahh

Chio-Chan:D


	4. Truth Confession Chapter 3

HELLOO! (hides behind table!) I AM SO SORRY! really i know this took ages to update but i was sick all of last week, the kind of sick were you cant sit down in bed without thinking that god has a personal grudge against you! which i really did though god had turned against me. If i had written in that state i would have killed someone in the story or something of the like...So i do hope you understand. As soon as i could stand and distract myself from my previous sickness i started writing this for you and i want you all to know that i LOVED your reviews they were AMAZING! ( by the way hotanimeguysrock i LOVED your review i have not thought about Itachi seriously being attracted to NarutO but what do you think wink wink)you have no idea of how they insipired me to write this new chap! and since you gave great reviews and i failed to update soon there is a surprise for all of you~! So i have made you all wait enough i hope you're still there!

**WARNING**: This is guyxguy (specially this chap *wink wink*) So if any of you has a problem with it i dont know what the hell you're doing here so click on the back button and leave. Another warning my grammar and spelling suck even though i have been attempting spell check and my own personal cheking before posting so yea...

**Rated**: M (and yes you all love me for that since you ahd to wait such a long time guess what! You're getting action this chap!XD yes i squished my mind and burnt my innocence so i hope you all like it!)

**Disclaimer 1**: I do not own any of the characters listed on the story below Masashi Kishimoto does (for now...) and by the way no matter who owns the manga Sasuke will always own Naruto's butt XD

**Disclaimer 2**: Beautiful lyrics are owned by my super cool friend Kari-Chan! (LOVE YOU KARI HOPE YOU GET WELL SOON!)

* * *

Chapter 3

_It's ok to go against the flow_

_Being unique and not looking like a clone_

_Dressing like others wish_

_Having a double life_

_Trying to keep popularity_

_Except of true friends_

_Surrounded only by_

_Clowns that dress to impress_

_But have no brains_

_Now tell me was everything worth it_

_We used to be best friends_

_You broke our friendship_

I stared at sasuke, blushing. Wondering if telling him the truth would be the right thing, I mean it's not every day you have to explain a boy that he left love bites on you while he was drunk.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hissed menacingly

"If I tell you….would you get mad?'

"Just tell me who the fuck left these here!" he pointed at the hickies I cringed, and sat down, Sasuke putting off space between us once again

"So you've been having lots of fun lately haven't you, was I the only missing boy on the list?"

I gaped at him, both hurt and outraged why the hell did he always came up with things like positioning me as a fucking whore?

"Don't be damn paranoid you stupid jerk, there was no plot and I don't give myself away"

"Then why is your neck full of love bites!"

"Because someone very, very drunk placed them there!"

"And who may that be!" God, and Sasuke thinks I'm slow, do I really have to say it out loud.

"Damn, Sasuke tell me who the hell was drunk yesterday night! And who did I bring home last night and …placed into bed…." Sasuke seemed thoughtful, then after a few seconds his eyes widened.

"You are not implying that I…." Sasuke flushed

"That you placed them there?" I finished for him, as I felt blood rush to my face.

"I…placed them there…." He repeated each word, as if to make himself believe his own alcoholic induced actions which he apparently did not remember.

"Yes, you placed them there"

"Now way…"

"Yes way…" I stayed there, staring at Sasuke hoping he would actually remember what he did, but after watching him staring at me as if I had lost my mind. I decided that maybe it was best for me to leave.

"You know…I think it's better for me to just leave…I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke, snapped as if out of a trance

"Wait don't leave"

"Sasuke?"

"So you are telling me that I was so drunk that I pushed you down on the bed, and started kissing you….and making out with you….and something more…maybe"

"Well actually you just kissed me and left the love bites…then you fell asleep…"

"Why…Why didn't you do anything to stop me?" I flushed as he stared at me

"Naruto…are you attracted to me"

"You were sucking the life out of me a few minutes ago and I was more than willing what do you think?" Honestly could he be any slower

"So you like me?" I blushed but nodded

"I didn't expect that…"

"You are so slow Sasuke…" I whispered

"Since when do you, like me?"

"I am not sure; I guess it just happened I missed spending time with you so much that I just realized how important you were for me…"

Sasuke stared, as if thinking what to do, I lowered my eyes, and I was not really keen on rejection. To start with I had not thought of telling him my feelings, not yet at least. It was then that I realized that my hands were trembling, rejection, damn if I had just shut my mouth and get the hell out of this place before it came to this.

"Naruto, you're trembling are you ok?"

"So, do you want me to get out, or are you going to tell me that kissing me yesterday was a mistake due to your drunkenness. Go ahead, if you are going to flip me off do it once and for all"

"I don't hate you Naruto, don't get like that"

"Oh Sasuke I know you don't hate me, but there is a great gap between not hating, and loving!" I looked up at him, trying really hard not to let the tears spill. Sasuke looked confused, as if trying to come to a conclusion.

"I'm not ready, to admit to a relationship Naruto, but there are feelings…towards you that I cannot seem to control. I don't want to see you cry, and I don't want you to be sad, you are special, and yet so far away at the same time"

"Sasuke, don't…don't make me believe there can be something"

"I'm telling the truth"

"Yes but if you change your mind later on, it will be me who suffers rejection after having been led on by you that's cruel enough!"

Sasuke grabbed both my arms and shook me as I tried to leave the bed

"It's not cruelty! I want you Naruto. You have no idea of how strong this feeling is. Of how I have to remind myself all the time that you are off limits, that I cannot touch you, like being torn into two…"

"Why do I have to be off limits? Why then do I get the second place over everything if you really want me"

"Because being who I am it's just not easy, this difference how would everyone take it. If only you had the patience to let me get used to the idea of everyone thinking I'm insane for going out with you"

"Insane! Damn you Sasuke there is nothing insane about being in love with someone why can't you understand!"

"Naruto just give me time…" Sasuke's face came close to mine, so close I shut my eyes, he couldn't understand, how much this could hurt me.

"Let us get close…" His hand slid under my shirt.

"Let me understand what it is that I feel for you" A tear slid through my face

"Why do you want to touch me? Is it just lust? Or your insecure feelings" Sasuke looked me in the face, a thumb came up and whipped my tears away.

"Can't it be enough for now, that I like you that I want to spend time with you? That I want to be with you" He kissed my forehead, then my temple, cheek and finally my lips. He was sober, he wanted me, and couldn't that be enough for me? Maybe I would have to allow him this before he discovers that he wants me, all of me that is…

"I love you Sasuke, before you do anything else just know that" Our eyes connected for a few seconds.

"I know…I know Naruto" His lips came back to mine, searching, pleading, I allowed myself to indulge in the fact that Sasuke wanted me and that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. All those years I had desired him, I was in all my right to enjoy this moment…

"Naruto please…please allow me…" I opened my eyes, Sasuke's eyes were pleading, desperate, I knew it he loved me, but he kept lying to himself. I would make him understand, understand that he needed me as much as I needed him. Before I could properly think about it, my lips were on Sasuke's, and after a moment of shock he responded, finally both of us were indulged in each other's taste. Tongues fighting for control and lips moving, I moaned as Sasuke grabbed my bottom lip and bit it softly. His hands were back under my shirt, caressing as I tried to unbutton his. I broke the kiss in order to grab some air, which seemed to annoy Sasuke because he used one of his hands to grab my head and pull me to his lips again. I finally finished with Sasuke's buttons and experimentally, touched his velvet skin, it was soft, nice to the touch, but of course he showered in rose petals what was I expecting. I half chuckled between our oncoming kisses.

My hands caressed any skin available, while he sucked my soul through mind numbing kisses. I finally managed to take off his shirt and he put space between us only to take of my shirt as well. His hands pushed me in order so that I could lie on the bed. I flushed as his hands traced the hickies on my neck, his hair was disheveled, and his lips pink from our precious make out sessions and his cheeks pink from the blood rushing through him he looked utterly handsome.

"Fuck, you look so hot Naruto…" He whispered as his lips came down to my neck and nipped carefully, my body twisted under his, feeling the pleasure of the mutual touch but the incommodity of my un attended erection. His hands caressed my abdomen and pushed upwards tweaking my nipples and rubbing them

"Ahhh, Sasuke don't…" I threw my head back as I could feel Sasuke smirking on my neck and slightly scrapping his teeth against the now sensitive skin.

"But why Naruto if you seem to be enjoying it…" His hand came down to the button on my jeans and I felt the air leave my body for a slight second as he unbuttoned it and I braved myself to do the same to his jeans, our moves desperate as if this were a dream and we were about to wake any minute. Sasuke removed my jeans and I returned the favor. His body came back to mine and I moaned out loud as both our erections touched through the offending material that still lingered between us. I lost it as I attached my mouth to his neck and started sucking both our hips moving rhythmically….

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I Sucked at Naruto's chest, abdomen and then came back to his lips, the feelings going through my head completely mixed, watching him there under me, offering himself, his body and everything that came with it. It was too much, his body too alluring and every kiss, wet, bruising, and sweet at the same time made my head spin. I wanted him like I had never wanted anything else in my life, the feeling scared me. But rationality had left me some time ago. I finally took off the offending undergarment and put space between us in order to admire Naruto. His face flushed, hair a mess, and all of his body was perfection, every curve, muscle and end was perfection…He turned

"Don't stare…its embarrassing" Embarrassing he must be crazy, how could I stay away for as long as I did?

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" I whispered as he ventured and took my undergarments off, I felt his eyes on me, and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to have him, to make him mine.

"I need to have you…"

"Don't be silly, I'm yours" he whispered, his lips met mine in a fevered induced kiss our hands exploring each other's body every bit of exposed skin was touched, caressed. Our cocks rubbing one against the other and Naruto's moans and gasps filled the room which was extremely erotic.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

"God, Naruto, your amazing..."

I lowered my hand as I caressed Naruto's member, and he threw his head back, his blue eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, I lowered my head and caught his lips again, both our moans muffled by our desperate kissing.

"Sasuke…..God…Sasuke I need you please….please…" I could have died happy after hearing Naruto say those words out loud. I felt my prick perk up at the mere idea, it was overwhelming, like a dream come true.

"Is it really ok…Naruto are you sure" I whispered against his ear, earning a shiver out of the blonde.

"Yes, Just…Yes"

"I don't want to hurt you" He looked at me his eyes darkened by lust but totally soft and tender at the same time, he was irresistible.

"You won't, I know you won't" I raised three fingers up to his mouth he looked at them but got the clue both of us were blushing, besides my great making out sessions with other persons I had never felt anything near close to what I felt with Naruto, and I had never gone quite this far. And by Naruto's reaction he hadn't either, that made me feel hotter. God I was going to be Naruto's first. Naruto's mouth opened slowly and took one of the fingers in ever so patiently he treated each finger with care, as I looked lustily at his mouth fucking each one of my fingers, finally unable to take it I snapped my hand away from his mouth as he whimpered at the loss. I led my fingers slowly to his entrance as he tensed for a moment. One of my hands stimulating his cock and my lips came back to his. When I deemed him distracted enough I pushed one finger in, he winced, and damn he was so unbearably tight…

"Try to relax; it will go away soon enough" I half gritted out trying to control myself.

"I trust you" He whispered, there was no way I could leave him after this, no way neither in hell nor heaven. I moved the finger slowly, as I kept up my previous actions after Naruto was relaxed again I pushed in another finger slowly, and started moving them, Naruto's mouth had left mine and left for my shoulder blades which he was nipping. I moved the fingers in a scissoring motion and soon enough he started moaning again and pushing back against my fingers which excited me even more. When I had finally inserted the third finger Naruto was writhing under me, His hands traveling through my skin.

"Sasuke, it's ok, just do it" I had to take air after he said it, then took my fingers away, Naruto whimpered at the loss but steadied himself.

"Ready?" I whispered as I positioned myself, he just nodded and I pushed in slowly, I had to bite my lip in order to suppress the on-coming moan as Naruto's tightness enveloped me, ever so hot. His hands wrapped around my back nails clawing, his head on the crook of my neck, a small sob came out as I finally entered completely. I willed myself to stop, as I caressed Naruto's side, his breath evened a bit, as he pushed back against me slowly, I moaned out loud at the feel.

"It's ok, you can move now Sasuke"

"Are you sure" I whispered, his head rose from its previous place and planted a small peck on my lips

"Yes, it's ok" Some a tear slid through his beautiful face and I kissed it away as I pushed out slowly and then back in, he tightened around me and I became afraid that I wouldn't last much if he kept doing that.

"God, Naruto…I can't…" I kept the ever so painful slowness until Naruto seemed to get used to the feeling, he started moaning again, and he moved back against me, I was not sure if I should go faster but I sure as hell wanted to.

"Sasuke, I'm not breaking you know" Naruto huffed out as he purposely pushed back against me, his head was thrown back and the hands on my back tightened

"Ahhh"

"Fine, don't blame me later" I whispered as I fastened my moves

"But where is the fun if I don't" Naruto moaned out

"Don't spoil the mood" He chuckled as I indulged myself on what was his heat, soon enough I prayed for endurance as I hit something inside of him that made him claw so hard at my back I hissed. My name came out of his lips in such an erotic way I never thought existed. After that I made it my task to hit that spot every time I trusted inside of Naruto. The mix of his moans constant and never ending had me seeing white as I complied to his every wish, and I tented to his erection at the same time, he could do nothing but moan under me and writhe which made me feel both powerful and satisfied he was mine, mine and only mine.

"Fuck, ahhh Sasuke, harder…faster…."

I fastened my pace which was no longer measured but brutal and feral, both our moans mingled as Naruto and I kissed sloppily; control lost a long time ago.

"Naruto, I can't…"

"Me, neither…I'm going to ….ahhh" He threw his head back as he came, I came right after, being unable to resist him clamping around me so tightly…I fell down on Naruto, I had no strength left.

"That was…no, you were amazing" I whispered

"I say the same to you" he whispered back, which made me smile

"Am I crushing you?"

"No, its ok you're more like my human blanket" I frowned

"Uchiha's do not act as human blankets"

"Well you do now" I raised my head to face him but he planted a kiss on me erasing any previous comment I was about to make.

"Whatever Naruto" he chuckled

"You're a bad loser"

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"It's too late for fights don't you think, Naruto" Naruto yawned and nodded, I deemed the fact that both our bodies were dirtied enough to make me stand, but as soon as I did so Naruto steeled in place.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm just going to the bathroom" I whispered, his body relaxed again, I saw him there completely wasted and disheveled I felt a desire to repeat our previous actions until neither of us had the strength to keep it up. I reached the bathroom and poured some water in it, when the towel was wet enough I cleaned myself as I headed back to the room. I reached Naruto and started cleaning him softly; forming small circles through is abdomen as he smiled lazily at me, which made some butterflies fly happily in my stomach damn that's so girly...

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, as always attentive on my expressions

"About the weird feelings you make me feel"

"It's called attraction you dummy"

"Is it now?" I smiled down at him as he intertwined our fingers.

"Sasuke"

"Mmmmm"

"Do you want me to…leave..." He fidgeted, I frowned

"No, stay" He relaxed once again as he cuddled my hands pulled him close by his waist.

"I was hoping you would ask me to stay" I tightened my hold on him, and minutes later his breathing evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep, his blonde hair falling over his face, and his face ever so peaceful…I don't know for how long I stayed there observing him until sleep overcame me…I fell unconscious only to face more of Naruto in my dreams…

Naruto's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to a ray of light coming through the windows, and stilled right away, there were hands wrapped around my waist and a body close to mine…and for fucks sake I was naked! After my first shock and the realization of what me and Sasuke had done last night made me blush madly. A second thought passed my head…it was Monday…School! I sat upright, and Sasuke tried to sat up too, but fell off the bed, which made me burst out laughing.

"What happened!"

"hahahahahahaha, are you ok Sasuke" he looked up at me and his eyes widened, just like me he was probably remembering what had happened last night. A wide smirk came to his lips, but before letting myself be infatuated with his smirk, I remembered our priority.

"Don you smirk at me, Sasuke! School, we are going to be late for school, leave school out what if one of the maids comes in and sees us…" I looked down at myself and blushed. I was standing naked in Sasuke's room I would have wanking material for the next decade…Sasuke apparently noticed the same thing, because he stood and headed towards me, his hands took his previous place around my waist as he pulled me closed to him. Skin touching skin and his lips came down on mine; it was a light, sweet kiss.

"Sasuke…school, if gran goes into my room and I'm not there she's going to freak…"

"I don't think I'm willing to go to school today…"

"Oh but you will, c'mon let go I have to go"

"Its barely 6:30"

"The light is out already, wait how do you know?" I questioned

"There is a clock by the bedside table you absent minded blonde, how many times have you cleaned this room"

"Oh shut up I woke up and freaked" he laughed and I smiled

"I better get back to my room, I need to serve breakfast"

"I'm not quite happy about you leaving" he whispered, and I blushed, but put space between us, as I wandered around for my clothes, I bend down for my underwear and jeans as Sasuke spoke.

"Nice ass, Naruto" I blushed as I took one of the pillows on the ground and threw it at him

"Shut up!"

"What I was just expressing out loud what I saw"

"Yeah, sure..." I flushed, as I put on my clothes, and Sasuke stared, he was faster and was already in jeans.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered as I left the room. As soon as the door closed I sighed, I made love with Sasuke, and we were in a relationship. I never in my life thought that it could come to this, I ran to my room and took a quick shower, got my school uniform right after I finished dressing my grandma came in and looked surprised.

"You're up Naruto that's a surprise"

"C'mon gran I can wake up on my own"

"No, not really dear, usually you're fast asleep when I come in, well enough of this go and serve breakfast" she kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I followed right after she left, I lightly touched my neck, I just hoped Itachi would shut up about the love bites, and as a token of good luck for me my gran did not notice. As I served breakfast, and throughout the morning Sasuke kept giving me side looks.

"Naruto, dear is your friend coming to pick you up today" I looked up at Mikoto

"Excuse me? Which friend Ms. Uchiha"

"Oh! Naruto dear I have told you thousands of times that you don't have to be so formal with me! Are you planning to drive me insane like your grandma does" I chuckled

"I'm sorry Ms. Uchiha" She rolled her eyes

"Naruto, is your friend, what's his name…Kiba! Coming to pick you up today?" I fidgeted as Sasuke made a noise that I quite did not understood but knew very well that he was annoyed by the fact that Kiba was being mentioned.

"I'm taking Naruto to school today" Sasuke mentioned, which left me gaping at him, just like it worked with Mikoto, and Itachi, Fugaku just gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Really! Oh my! Those are great news; Sasuke you're taking him then, you two should leave right away!" She stood and pushed us both out of the kitchen. While Itachi gave me a questioning glance I just blushed but left the room. Mikoto closed the door right after we were outside.

"I'm regretting ever coming in-between that conversation" Sasuke grunted as I smirked

"So you're going to be my personal ballet for now?" He looked offended

"Not a ballet Naruto…" Then he whispered on my ear

"Just a boyfriend taking his girlfriend to school" now it was my time to frown

"Why am I the girlfriend?' I asked, he smirked but instead of answering headed towards the entrance door.

"Well you're the one 'taking' aren't you?" I flushed to such a red tone that could have shamed red painting.

"You…You…Impotent jerk! Don't you dare compare me to a girl!" I ran so that I could catch up to him, who was already getting inside the car.

"But Naruto I'm sure you, more than anybody can assure that I am not impotent am I?"

"Well then, you…you…you…you! Argh forget it!" He smirked as we left the mansion

"Does that mean I win?"

"No it means, you're being the bastard you have always been"

"Naruto don't you think we should be calling each other lovely names of insulting one another?" I pondered over the fact for a moment before discarding it, insulting him was definitely more fun…

"Nahh, do you really want me to go around calling you teddy deddy?"

"Hell no! Forget that, you can stay with the 'bastard' if you want"

"No, wait what about honey, or sweetheart, of my shining prince"

"Naruto please I beg of you forget I ever offered the name calling" I laughed, as we arrived at school, Sasuke for once since yesterday seemed to waver, I was sure that he was thinking that I did not understand but I did. I know how difficult going out with me is; after all, all of his 'friends' were rich snobs without a heart or a sense of sensitivity.

"You know, I can just go with my friends and you with yours, just because we are together it doesn't mean you have to spend all of your time with me" he seemed to relax for a while

"Naruto… I know this looks very bad it's not like I'm ashamed…I"

"Save it Sasuke, you asked for time…I'll give you time" he stared at me as his hands came up to caress my neck. I felt the blood come up to my face, as he kissed me lightly.

"Well at least now everyone will know that you're taken"

"Oh, Shut up!" I laughed as I opened the door and left. But as our luck would have it Neji was passing by. Sasuke closed the door to his car and observed Neji, who was looking back between me and Sasuke.

"What are you doing with that Sasuke?" I did not missed the fact that instead of he, my now name was that.

"Naruto and I came to school together" answered Sasuke, with a tone that I guessed was nonchalant.

"And why is that?" Neji gritted back, and I smiled, pleased with the fact that Sasuke was not making up excuses or ignoring me.

"Because I felt like it what do you think about that answer Neji" I hid a smirk, well now I definitely liked this Sasuke better. Neji had the most surprised look on his face I had ever seen but before he could ask Sasuke about his unacceptable behavior the bell rang and I headed to the classroom, were Kiba and I resumed our daily routine of annoying the teacher to the breaking point. Lunch was hectic, by the time the bell rang I had ran out of excuses for not telling Kiba, and Hinata who had placed the hickies on my neck. Sasuke actually said hi to me a few times during school which had everyone inside his group of friends gaping at him and shooting him with questions, the same thing happened on my side.

"Did the Uchiha just wave at you" asked Kiba surprised

"Told you he was not that much of a bastard"

"No…Oh no Naruto you can't lie to me, something outside of this world had to happen for the Uchiha to be acknowledging your presence"

"Gee Kiba; you make me feel so good about myself" We were walking, to Kibas car since school had ended

"No, honestly Naruto he kept staring at you during the whole school day and god I think he was looking at you as if he was going to eat you, and he was looking at me as if he wanted to kill me…"

"C'mon Kiba you're over reacting, Sasuke and I just over came our differences after I took him home after your party, he realized he was being a jerk that's all" Yes overcame its quite not fitting the portrait but it's enough for Kiba.

"That's all my ass Naruto first of all the Uchiha being humanitarian is enough to make me want to puke"

"Kiba! That's offensive, I know he has been a jerk and all but c'mon he's not that bad"

"Why are you always defending the Uchiha? Honestly it's as if you where in firkin love, first he talks to you then you appear with love…." I perked up…oh no…please…no…we arrived at the mansions entrance and I hurried out, but Kiba's voice stopped me

"NARUTO UZUMAKI ALIAS EL BLONDIE STAY!" I stopped death on my tracks

"Yes…"

"Your fucking Kidding Naruto are you trying to play a sick joke on me or you're HONESTLY dating the UCHIHA! And item you two!"

"Well, I, and he, and well yes…"

"How did that happen?"

"I kind of like have some chores to do talk to you later Kiba" I ran for it as I headed towards the entrance I heard Kiba calling after me.

"Naruto! Naruto! We are not done talking you hear me you will have to face me tomorrow!"

God, sometimes he acts like my mom, or my gran, or whichever one applies. Sasuke was going to kill me when I told him Kiba found out….

Sasuke, had a great time when he trapped me in his room that day, I had to convince him that someone could walk in any moment in order for him to stop. Mikoto kept throwing coy smiles my way and I kept turning around evading her. Itachi was a whole different matter.

"Naruto, did my little brother place those there?" he asked as I cleaned his room

"Well…"

"Did he or did he not?"

"Did"

"Well, I never really though him capable of functioning, it was about time" I turned

"Itachi!" he laughed

"What I knew you could make him reason about what was good for him"

"Damn Itachi don't let him hear you talking like that"

"What's wrong, with me talking like this I mean he was acting like a humungous evil bitch" I laughed

"Ok he was but he's not going to anymore" Itachi looked me over as he headed to the door

"What now Itachi"

"I'm only regretting one thing"

"What might that be?"

"That I didn't try to give you a go before handing you over to my little bro" I gaped at him as he smirked and left the room. Stupid Itachi and his little mind games...That night I sneaked over to Sasuke's room

"Naruto, I swear that if you did not enter that room in the next minute I was going to go and haul you out of your room"

"That's because you're a patient-less prick"

"Whatever you say, beautiful now come here before I go get you" I blushed as I headed over to Sasuke's bed. When I got there, he kissed me slowly and caringly.

"Stay here tonight…" he whispered

"I need to rest you know" I chuckled

"I didn't mean it like that; I just want you to stay"

"What if gran goes to my room and finds me gone"

"Then the intelligent me will think of a good excuse, we don't sleep naked do we? Unless you want to" I blushed

"No, I don't think we will get anywhere near sleeping if we get into a bed naked" he chuckled

"I agree" he answered, we both took our respective turns in the shower. Since in my point of view, showering together wouldn't get us near the bed in quite a while…I cuddled against Sasuke that night, I felt so protected so, just so perfect. We had placed an alarm in order to wake a bit earlier so that I could go back to my room…School was hectic, there was this big row between Kiba and me which consisted of me saying that he could not comprehend sasuke like I did and Kiba telling me that Sasuke was using me to have a good laugh. Which ended on me throwing tuna salad at him and he skillfully evaded it. After Hinata screaming at him not to be the jerk he claimed Sasuke to be, he apologized and agreed to support me with a "whatever makes you happy, blondie" and Hinata was frightfully happy about having a gay friend, that part did not make me very happy though.

After that little fight or misunderstanding, everything was good for the next two weeks, I thought I was practically in heaven. Sasuke still had trouble about our relationship being exposed but he was the hilarious bastard I loved. We even got to make out a few times at school well hidden in the Janitors closet though, the place at which we were spending a great time right now. I detached my mouth from Sasuke's neck and tried to get his hands off my now very crumpled shirt.

"We have to go back to class" I said as I tried to regain my breath.

"I believe that's the dumbest idea you have ever had"

"C'mon Sasuke we can re-take this tonight how about that" that seemed to perk him up

"I hate school" he cited as he leaned against the wall, I chuckled

"C'mon let's go" I whispered as I kissed him one last time before we left the janitors closet and intertwined our hands as we ran to the classroom before the late bell rang. After we freed our hands we walked into the classroom and sat down at our respective seats. Kiba stared at me with a horrified look.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing, spare my innocent head" I laughed

"Yeah innocent, kiba, innocent…" he huffed but turned a bit red on the cheeks. The period ended and I left the classroom the school was emptied right away. I remembered I needed my chemistry book for my homework and headed to the locker's. As I reached the lockers I groaned there was only one other person there and that was Neji, who gave me a very nasty look, the halls were deserted and he had no reason to spare me the insults.

"Well if it isn't the fag"

"In case you haven't noticed Neji, your dear friend Sasuke also plays for the other team" I gritted out as I turned to my locker but before I could realize what was going on Neji had turned me back so that I could face him and pushed me against the locker's which rattled madly.

"What the fuck Neji"

"I wouldn't really trust Sasuke's feelings you know Naruto" He whispered slowly as I tried to free myself of his grasp.

"What are you talking about Neji"

"You see Naruto, he is just playing with you. Or did you honestly believed that he was in love with you"

"He is in love with me you prick!"

"Oh that wins him more points, god he lasted two weeks that more than enough money and days of laughter!"

"Points?" Neji smiled up at me, such a sinister smile that it made me feel queasy, all of a sudden I was not really sure I wanted to hear him talk

"Oh Naruto, you should be thankful I decided to take pity on your ignorant self, this between you and Sasuke is nothing but a game"

"What game?" I trembled

"You see Naruto, when we saw you back at that party with all those other useless people Sasuke and I made a bet that we would fuck the worst game at the party, that ended up being you I mean can you imagine how hard it would be to be with you"  
"You're lying"

"I do not lie Naruto dear, I can't believe he got to fuck you so fast, I can't believe he really ventured there and I promised him more money if he actually lasted with you for long, to be honest when I saw you coming off his car two weeks ago I really thought he had gone too far in tricking you like that" It couldn't be real, Sasuke was in love with me and I knew it. He would not play with my feelings like this but still he had the heart to ignore me all those years….

"What Naruto you're crying! Don't worry, if you give me as much a good time as you gave sasuke I promise to pay you well, by the way thanks for the entertainment, you gave us all quite a good laugh the last two weeks" With that he left, I now felt the wetness on my face. It couldn't be real, I loved him, what kind of sick joke was this, he loved me…..I wanted to believe so! I slid down the locker's as I put my head on my knees and kept crying…it had been too good to be true right?...

* * *

So yeah my guiltiness made me write a very big Chap...Did you all like it? What did you think about the lemon? Was it good has the grammar improved? What you all think matters to me after all i write for you! I apologize once again because it took me long to update i really did tought i was going to die. There is cookies and kisses and love for all of those who comment! By the way there is only a small part of the lyrics left so its very probable that the next chap is the last one (You want me to make the story longer you can comment too lolz even though i dont think this story is that popular) Anyways! there is another cliffie cause im just mean like that (Muahahahahaha) LOVE YOU ALL hope you all liked it and get to comment i apologize once again! Lots of love and Kisses until next time!

Chio-Chan =D

(ps. remember that i burn house's with flames and anyways if you didnt like the first chaps what the hell are you still doing here! For all of you who like it I LOVEEE YOUU!)


	5. Truth Confession Chapter 4

HELLO! I'm back! I hope ALL of my readers are happy! I surely am I LOVED the reviews! REALLY i was having this BIG writers block and thought it woudl take me even longer to update but you were all AMAZING. By the way thanks for those who favorited too! You all know who you are! So I payed the boogeyman to scare my writers block away and get the plot done!XD Not to mencion I listened to Camila when i wrote this god they are SOO amazing!*sings*Alejate de mi, mi amor!No soy quien enverdad paresco!*stops singing* so darn beautiful T_T wahh i want a boyfriend lolz (sorry got over sentimental there ;D best groupie ever). So yeah This is the last part of the lyrics this is based on. I LOVED how the ending came out superb in the end:D so I am hoping you will all love it too so pelaseeee I beg of you to comment! I love you all you were good and commented and favorited so you totally deserve this *cookies for all of you!*! Wiithout further adoo ENJOY!

**Warning**: This if boyxboy (have to be pretty dumb not to have noticed by now huh?) so if you feel offended by any of it pelasee leave I'm not taking flames U_U. Also I'm bad with both grammar and spelling I beg of you if you have a problem with it LEAVE I'm not taking complaints about the subject (I did spellcheck though for all of you my awesome readers XD cheked it twice i guess its good) For those who dont have a problem with it I welcome thee into Yaoi goodness!XD

**Rated**: M (YES you all like it dont try to deny it!XD)

**Disclaimer 1**: I do not own any of the characters *just the juicy plot *winks* they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who screws with the manga all the time...literally...if he dies and leave's them to me I had nothing to do with it ;D *by the way Sasuke own's Narutos ass!XD*

**Disclaimer 2**: Beautiful lyrics belong to my bestie Karime "GIRL I LOVEE YOU GET BETTER SOON! MUAHH*

* * *

Chapter 4:

_But ashes still remain_

_The cycle is complete and_

_We need to start again_

_Thus you now have an open sight_

_You let the blinds behind_

_And together we will clear the fog_

_Walking united under a new light_

Naruto's P.O.V

Tears kept falling off my eyes as I numbly walked back to the mansion. For a moment I considered just going elsewhere and forget everything, absolutely everything. But I had to face reality Sasuke wouldn't do that to me I kept chanting the same sentence in my head, half believing it and then half realizing I was just trying to fool myself. Sasuke was like poison he was in my system and it was almost impossible to get him out. I just had to ask him straight out, if he was really playing with me but who was I fooling? As if he would actually tell me the truth! In the end no matter the answer I am still the one who loses, I will get hurt one way or another. I felt like one of the princesses that got their fairy tale for a day, the difference was that I had no happy ending how could I have been so stupid? How could I become so blinded by the vision of love…sweet, warm and intoxicating love? I laughed bitterly at my own stupidity, and wistfulness. When I reached the mansion I sneaked around to my room my homework forgotten and to be honest at the moment I could care less. I could feel nothing but emptiness, and a chilling cold, then and overbearing sense of loneliness. I hugged my pillow as more tears fell of my face, after that I just remember I lost it for hours. Grandma came knocking on the door and asked if I was alright. I just told her I was feeling sick, she said Sasuke had asked for me. I felt my chest burn then rage overcame me.

"Tell him I'm not feeling ok, and I DON'T want to be bothered" I answered

What had I been to him? What did he thought of me, that I was no better than someone to pass time with, a diversion, or a toy? I didn't want to know anything else, I just had this terrible urge to hit the bastard and hit him hard. I fell asleep thinking of ways to hurt him like he had hurt me, but in the end I just ended up crying again because I knew I couldn't hurt him….

The next morning I remember waking up to the dim light coming from the window, my eyes stung and I was just extremely tired. I walked to the bathroom and groaned at my image my eyes were red, my face marked with tears, and my hair disheveled even more than usual. After trying hard to make myself look 'unharmed' I left for school. I rather walk than face that bastard… I didn't even care to get breakfast as I left the house unnoticed. I brooded all the way to school which was maddening, I didn't want to feel this hurt, this feeling that something was wrong and being alone was definitely not helping…

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I shut the car's door well more like slammed the door to the car. I was not mad, not outraged, and not even angry I was just simply and plainly infuriated. Naruto had been avoiding me ever since yesterday. I had not touched his body in more than twenty four hours and just the thought of Naruto losing interest, or wanting me out of his life made my skin crawl. To top it all he left for school without me. The blonde had explanations to give and I would not give up until I found him. I got to school and I did it fast, mostly because I was going at a speed that would surely get me a ticket if I happened to pass by any cops. I left the car and slammed the door for a second time that day when I finally entered school there were a quite a few students gathering around already, I headed to the lockers were I spotted a mop of blonde hair. I felt some of my anger drain as Naruto turned, his eyes were tinted red…crying? And the look he was giving me scared me not as in Friday the thirteen scary but the kind of scary on feels when something precious is about to be taken away from you. I neared him with the intent of asking him why the hell he was evading me. But he beat me to it looking me straight in the eye.

"What Uchiha, come to see if you can make me fall again" I stared at him as if he had lost his mind and frowned, Uchiha? Since when did Naruto address me with my last name?

"Naruto I…."

"Shut up! Just shut up Sasuke, you had your fun now I want you to just leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed, calling for the attention of some of the girls and guys that were passing by us.

"Naruto I don't! What the hell you are talking about!"

"Yes! But YES OF COURSE! Now you don't know what we are talking about so tell me if it was fun toying with my feelings!" I looked at him outraged and totally lost about what this fight was all about but I definitely did NOT like where this was going, Naruto was completely…god I don't even know how to describe it, he was falling to pieces right in front of my eyes and apparently I was to blame for that. How the hell did it come to this everything was perfect yesterday.

"Naruto, I don't know, honestly don't know what you're talking about" he looked at me his eyes full of rage wavered for a moment and I thought he was about to start crying any moment. I tried moving forward in order to touch his hands, right now I did not care if the whole school was staring at us. I would not, could not stand to see Naruto like this. My Naruto was meant to be annoyingly outrageous and he was to be always smiling not giving looks of fury and sadness. But he looked past me and his eyes steeled again, he looked me in the eyes

"I hope you had your fun Sasuke, I would have given EVERYTHING just for you but since I seem to be nothing but a game, I might as well tell you that_ I hope you fucking die and take your fucking fake world with you to the grave!"_ After his little speech where he declared he wanted me death. I stood there stunned and turned to see what had caused his sudden burst of rage only to see Neji leaning against the lockers trying to calm down his continuous chuckles…Neji… I suppressed the urge to run for my blonde in order to face Neji and ask him what the hell he had done. I turned and headed towards Neji, those who had been standing trying to find out what the fight was about made way for me. Neji looked up at me with a very amused glance.

"What happened Sasuke? Relationship going wrong?" some girls in the hallway gasped. As I let anger wash over me and I took Neji by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers he winced but looked at me with a look of pure hatred.

"What in the world are you doing Sasuke?"

"What the fuck did you tell Naruto?" I yelled, as Neji looked at me with a smirk on his face

"Just took a weight off your shoulders Sasuke" I pulled him off the lockers only to slam him harder against them.

"What did you tell NARUTO NEJI?"

"I FUCKING TOLD HIM YOU WERE PLAYING WITH HIM!" He screamed back at me, and then laughed, as he finished more softly.

"After all that's what you were doing right, didn't you get to fuck him enough, now get your hands off me" I couldn't quite process what Neji was telling me I was furious, Naruto thought I had played with him, we made love, sucked the life out of each other, and spend the best two weeks together and he's telling me that Naruto thinks all of that was fake…Neji had gone too far this time. Before I could stop myself my fist connected to his jaw, sending him down to the floor.

"You know what Neji, you're so fucked up you're not even worth it" I spat at him, trying to contain the urge to kick him until he ended in the hospital. The bell rang and I left for my classroom before some prefect came and I ended up in the principal's office. But it was too late a teacher was down the hall, gave one look at Neji who was being helped up from the ground and then looked straight at me.

"Uchiha, Sasuke to the principal's office" This-World-Is-Shit…I turned and stalked towards the principal's office, readying myself for questions and patience I was really not in the mood to muster. Instead I started thinking of a way to get the blonde to believe me, because, I broke what we had once already, I was not about to let it happen again, maybe this time there would be no making up but only broken bond…I was not risking it.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sat down, or more like brooded on my desk, trying to tune everything out. Sasuke had seemed so serious this morning, like he didn't really know what I was talking about. If it weren't for Neji holding off his laugh in the back I would have believed him. Dragged and trapped once again, why the hell did love have to be so complicated! I mean everywhere everyone makes it seem so easy to be in love. Well! News flash it is NOT! I let out a puff of breath Kiba was absent; where were friends when you most needed them! I laid my head down and dozed off for the rest of the class until lunch. I went to the cafeteria in a half zombie state, I heard hushes and whispers about Sasuke and Neji, I thought that the news about their little game had sure traveled fast. But then again, I frowned as I noticed nobody was looking at me weird or laughing when I went by. Maybe…what if Sasuke was telling the truth…There I go again. Me and my goddamn trust, or will, or desire, love, yearn, awwww I think I'm love sick…I just gave up and sat down at a table were Shika, and Chouji were situated at, Rock lee was there too, together with some random girls that probably ran out of table space elsewhere. I hunched there as Chouji and Rock Lee stared at me, god I was definitely not in the mood.

"What?" I asked sternly and in a hostile way

"Nothing, we just heard about a fight near the lockers today because of you" I frowned because of me.

"What are you talking bout?" These guys needed to get the facts straight. But Hinata chose that moment to burst into the cafeteria, walking in hurried steps my way.

"Naruto! Naruto is it true!" True what? Damn this whole love issue was burning my brain cells.

"What is true Hinata?" I asked tiredly

"That my cousin and Sasuke fought over you this morning" She said in a way that made the girl's at the table drop their forks and stared at me with a look that clearly meant You-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me. And another one of them squealed which scared me a little. But then it dawned…fought over me! No way do I remember those events taking place! Sasuke and I were fighting…and…

"Naruto…" Oh shit… I turned to face Sasuke. His handsome features seemed to be in conflict. And my anger wavered for a moment. But then I tried composing myself

"What do you want!" I asked exasperated

"Neji lied to you!"

"Yeah whatever you say Sasuke! Will you just give it up already?"

"No! He lied to you, Naruto we are talking about NEJI FOR GOD'S SAKE!" That seemed to get the cafeterias attention. This was definitely not the place!

"Yes Sasuke NEJI the same guy you have been hanging around for the last what 6 stinking years!" It hurt to admit it but sometime's bad habits were learned out of friends and after spending so much time with such a jerk how could I know if Sasuke had gotten bad ways from Neji, apart from ignoring me for the last six years that is. But Sasuke glanced at me our eyes locked, staring, as if reading each other's thoughts.

"Naruto, I would never, I swear never play with you like that" He said hopelessly, I stared hard at him then he whispered the words I always whispered myself in order to get the strength to keep him in my heart.

"You said you trusted me. That you loved me" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. The words left my mouth before I could control its actions.

"Prove it; prove you don't care about what they think" He didn't even waver as he got close, pulled me by the waist and placed his lips on mine. For a moment I forgot I was on the cafeteria, in front of the watchful eyes of all the students, and the employees. I pushed hard against his lips, as he asked for entrance. He bit my lower lip and then his tongue invaded my mouth without mercy, exploring, tearing, licking, and going to places I did not knew were capable of being sensitive. For a moment if became too much. Like the wave of shock you feel after being given way too much information at the same time. Sasuke's hands closed around my waist and he gave a possessive growl between our kiss. My legs buckled and he held me by the waist as our lips finally separated.

"Would I do that if I was playing" he whispered in such a seductive voice I thought I might never be able to use my legs again. And at the same time I felt warmth throughout my body

"You wouldn't" I said breathlessly, looking straight into his into his black eyes, I could see nothing but honesty and sincerity. Then we heard the whispers and the clatter of tables around us. As if pulled back by gravity I remembered we were in the cafeteria. But just as I was to turn my head to the side his hand grasped my chin and led me towards his lips again, nipping slowly at my lower lip his tongue coming out to lick at my lips.

"Sas-Sasuke, we are in the cafeteria" I gasped, but his tongue took the chance and entered my mouth, I moaned into the kiss but before I could become engrossed into it I manage to put some space, Sasuke growled, and for a moment I thought he was going to throw me into the table and fuck me senseless. I definitely liked the idea, but this was not the place and I had never considered myself as an exhibitionist, even if the image of Sasuke looming over me was absolutely erotic.

"Sasuke, we are in the—"

"I give a shit about the cafeteria let them watch, I'm in trouble already so who cares" I chuckled as our eyes connected once again.

"I love you Naruto" I gasped, did he just…My hands instantly interlaced around his neck, and my lips touched his but before we could start eating each other again, sasuke dragged me outside of the cafeteria as I dazedly noticed the whispers, screams, and stares directed our way, joined by Hinata's screams of 'go naruto go!' but what I considered priceless was Neji's bruised face as he gaped and stayed speechless for once in his life.

"We are skipping school, you got sick and I'm taking you home"

"But Sasuke I'm not…" He turned to look at me, his look mischievous; he would lie to the nurse or more like flirt with her in order for her dazzled self give sasuke a note for him to leave school. When we reached the infirmary it took less than five minutes for Sasuke to get a slip to leave school. I looked at him when we got to the car.

"What?" he asked, I chuckled

"I need to keep my eyes on you, your dangerous hormones are more active than what I thought. Wouldn't want you cheating on me now right?" He rolled his eyes

"No such thing is going to happen, so please stop the silly thoughts, and for god's sake Naruto don't you _ever _believe Neji again! I can already hear my dad's screams when he is noticed I got expelled for fighting"

"Well all of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't obeyed Neji for the last years, I mean they manipulate you so easily" Sasuke frowned

"Uchiha's do not get manipulated" he answered angrily as he kept driving towards the house, then he wavered

"At least not now" I laughed

"Yeah sure, 'at least not now' at least I'm glad you're finally done with being a faker"

"I was NOT being a faker; I was just living up to my expectations"

"By being an asshole you mean, a bastard, a prick, heartless bastard, manipulative bitch"

"Oh Naruto, for all that lives in this world, could you please, _please_, leave that behind and concentrate on what's going on now" I felt my eyes soften and my tone far off from sarcasm to sweet and caring, I leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Yes, what's going on now is better, sweeter special, and let's not forget Sasuke that this is _real_" Sasuke's eyes softened as we parked in the Mansion. His head turned to me and stared scrutinized me in the tenderest way I had ever seen his eyes. He looked me in the face and his gaze made path downwards.

"Yeah definitely better" He whispered, he leaned in and captured our lips, and for the first time in all our half insecure kisses, I noticed that our lips were fit for each other. They were soft and nicely shaped, I could feel heat, and passion emanating from both of us as tears trickled down my face. From a light kiss we skidded into open mouths and exploring tongues, lashing and fighting for dominance. In the end I settled for Sasuke's control, sweet and rough at the same time.

"Why are you crying now?" Sasuke asked in such a low tone that I could barely register his words in the middle of the heated kissing.

"Because I'm happy"

"Who understands you, you cry because you're happy and you cry because you're sad" I chuckled

"Sush, don't ruin the moment" I pulled him back to my mouth and he chuckled darkly into the kiss, definitely very happy with the idea. Minutes later which seemed nothing but seconds we spread apart due to the lack or air. Coal dark eyes glazed with desire, it was then that I realized that being with him, was the only important thing to me, after losing everything, I won him, and if I had to fight, self conceited rich snobs, angry parents, outraged grandmas, and rejection, I would fight for his love, for him, I wanted him, it was always him, life was nothing without him. I leaned in our foreheads touching.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You"

"I like that" I smiled, it didn't matter anymore, if he cheated, I would cry, if he left me, I would break, if he said goodbye forever the notion of life would slip from my fingers, but he loved me, cherished me after all love had both bitter and sweet in it. I was living for this love.

" I like it too" This warm, full feeling was what I had been after, all along no matter what the near future of our very long life's would brings for us, I know that we can get through. We left the car and headed inside, hands interlaced. We reached Sasuke's room and we stood there, gazing at each other, at loss for words. As Sasuke's hands, dragged me close to him, we stood there, hugging one another for what seemed like ages, just enjoying the heat emanating from both our bodies. Sasuke's hands tightened and moved upwards towards my back, his head placed on the crook of my neck.

"I thought I had lost you" he whispered

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have believed him"

"I shouldn't have ignored you in the first place"

"We have lots of time for you to make up for that" I whispered. His delicate hug loosened as he kissed from my neck towards my jaw and finally my lips as we walked slowly towards the bed. He gave me a look as if asking for permission, I just nodded. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back, Sasuke didn't usually smiled he smirked. But the sight was totally breath taking. He kissed me lightly as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and I mirrored his actions. Unlike the first time which was hurried and desperate, we looked at each other. Fingers traveled through torsos, dents, muscles and curves, both caressing and exploring. Sasuke's hand reached the gap between my dress pants and my pelvis and slowly took them off. I groaned at the freedom the action brought me, making my erection visible. Sasuke stepped back and took off his own, leaving us clad in boxers.

Sasuke's hand grazed my erection through the thin material that restricted its freedom; I moaned Sasuke seemed to enjoy the action since a glint could be registered in his eyes. I almost jumped out of my skin when he pulled the material down and kneeled in front of me his hand grazed my erection again, as he looked at it closely, which made me blush madly.

"You don't have to—"He looked at me

" No, I want to" I blushed harder, as his tongue came out for a tentative lick, I shuddered as I felt the slight graze of heat. Sasuke stood and for a moment I thought he was just not ready for this, but he looked at me mischievously. One of his hands came up and pushed me in order so that I would fall on the bed. He placed himself in the middle of my legs in a more comfortable way and before I could ask him what he was doing, his mouth had completely enveloped my erection. I threw my head back; suddenly I could feel nothing but his hot and tight lips around my cock. I gave a strangled cry which seemed to encourage Sasuke since he hummed as he went back up and then down. He seemed to like the control this gave him over me because he slowed down to such a slow pace that had me writhing and pleading when he came closer to stopping I almost went insane.

"No, please, please, please don't stop" I begged under him and that seemed to be enough for him as he fastened his pace humming and playing with his tongue, I was disoriented lost in my own pleasure his hands holding my hips down in order to stop me from pushing up, but just when I thought I was about to come his enticing heat left me.

"No!" I cried out, feeling the loss and burning with desire. His head hovered over mine as he kissed me passionately letting me taste my own pre-come in his mouth I moaned at the feeling as I pushed upwards to rub against his own erection. He also moaned into the kiss. Pushing down at the same time I pushed up. Soon we were a mess gasping for air and nipping at any possible skin on our way.

"Fuck, Naruto" Sasuke moaned, I chuckled

"That's what we are doing" I gasped out

"Not yet but soon" he laughed and I smiled up at him. Yes soon I though, suddenly exited as I grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and started licking his fingers. Very slowly and caringly knowing the action would drive the man insane. His eyes locked with mine full with desire, but then a wicked smirk took place in his face as his other free hand came down to cup my erection giving it quite a strong pull. I gave a strangled cry around his fingers, as he snatched them away. I opened my legs wider in order to let him prepare me. One of the fingers circled my entrance and then dipped in slowly. I cried out both at the pain and pleasure the action brought me. He slowly pulled the finger in and out as his lips locked with mine again, before I could notice the motion a second finger had been added, both fingers trusting mercilessly in and out of my entrance hitting a spot that made me see stars as I broke the kiss.

"Ahhhhh Sasuke, I can't, pleaseee" Sasuke reached into a drawer and took out a little bottle with the label 'lube' and applied a fair quantity on his shaft. I moaned at the sight of Sasuke stroking himself right in front of me highly jealous of his capability to look so sexy. He smirked as I moaned out wantonly again. He positioned himself but did not enter as he leaned in.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes today and always" I moaned out loud as I felt him smile against my neck. He pushed in slowly, I cringed at the intrusion, a few tears welling in my eyes but I welcomed the pain nonetheless, I knew it would get better. Not to mention it sent tingles of heat through my spine. Sasuke moaned out loud at the feeling and steeled himself as he was finally completely sheathed in my warmth, I felt so incredibly full. I could feel Sasuke's ragged breath's against my neck as he forced himself to stop and let me get used to the feeling.

"You ok?" he whispered caringly as he placed kisses against my jaw and licked the tears away, I had to smile at that.

"Yes, perfect" I whispered

He moved out and then back in, groaning at the feeling, I cringed a bit but relaxed. He gave me a look but I pushed myself harder against him, making him moan at the feeling. He got a determined look and pushed back in hitting that spot that made me see stars. I cried out as I clawed at the sheets. The tingles of leftover pain being erased by the pleasure I felt as Sasuke's heat left and came back forcefully and abusing the spot that had me pushing back against his every thrust.

"God, Sasuke, Yes, Faster! Please harder!" I moaned, as he looked me over and groaned, getting hold of my hips and slamming me back against his cock. I cried out in both mingles of pain and excruciating pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto, God, yes, you're so damn tight" He moaned against my heated skin.

"Sasuke!" I moaned as he got hold of my erection and started pumping it.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" He whispered continuously as he sat down on the bed and brought me over with him so that I was on top, ramming back inside, making me cry out in at the feeling, my hands holding and clawing at his back. As I pushed my body away from his cock and back down mercilessly, Sasuke's free hand helping me as the other one still bumped my erection.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I love you, I love you" I sobbed against his shoulder overwhelmed by the feelings of pleasure.

" Love you Naruto, always have, love you damn!" he put his lips against mine in a sloppy kiss as I heard a buzzing sound against my ears suddenly the whole world had stopped as I watched a white light flash against my eyes as I came.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" we both cried out as Sasuke bit down softly against my shoulder blade as he came too, filling me with warm liquid. He allowed my body to fall back into the bed his cock sliding from my ass. I moaned at the feeling. His hands came out to draw me close against his body. I chuckled.

"We're all sticky"

"I don't give a damn" he laughed as he nipped at my neck.

"You're amazing Naruto" he whispered, and I smiled

"You were awesome too" he laughed softly as he nuzzled his head on my hair.

"Shower?" he whispered slowly, we were so spend that I doubted there was any danger in showering together.

"Shower" I smiled as I sat down in bed, and winced. Sasuke frowned.

"We need to have more sex that way I'll hurt you less" I laughed, and shoved him playfully.

"You're just searching for an excuse to have sex!" I said as I stood and headed to the shower, sasuke smirked.

"No seriously, it might be better for you, I'm only thinking of your welfare!" he screamed as I opened the tab for the hot water and chuckled madly at his half hearted attempts to sound sincere. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Now, honest, are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, I'm ok" we both let the spray of hot water fall against our spend bodies….

_The Next Morning_

Sasuke's P.O.V

I sat down next to Naruto's tree, enjoying the day's warmth. I was almost beheaded when my dad found out I had been expelled for a day. I chuckled as I remember his perfect speech

-Flashback—

"Uchiha's don't go around hitting other boys Sasuke! What were you thinking! Expelled and UCHIHA expelled I don't ever want to hear of such unworthy behaviors again you hear me Sasuke!….on the other hand….I never did like that kid…How hard did you hit him?" I gave my father a bemused look he did not seem to like the expelling part but was rather enjoying the fact that the person I had hit was Neji.

"Hard enough to bruise" An invisible smirk plastered itself on my father's face.

"Yeah, well, just make sure it doesn't happen again Sasuke, if you have to hit the boy do if after school" I suppressed a laugh, as I nodded

" Now leave boy, I have important call's to make" I suppressed a smirk this time, knowing very well that those 'important' calls were directed at Neji's uncle, to laugh at him and his nephew's weakness or some sort…

-End flashback—

I suppressed a chuckle as a shadow loomed over me, I opened my eyes to snap back at the intruder, but whatever I was about to say was erased at the sight of my blonde, smiling down at me. I extended one of my arms and he took it, sitting in between my legs.  
"What were you thinking about" he asked as he kissed me lightly

"The fact that my father quite enjoyed my actions yesterday" Naruto laughed

"Did he now?" Instead of answering I nipped at his neck.

"Well Kiba loves you now" I frowned

"You're his idol now that you placed the pretty purple bruise on Neji's cheek." I smirked I was so proud of that, I would have to journal about it. Naruto made a move to stand but I pulled him back. I had gone all day without him now way he was leaving.

"Sasuke, I have to work" he laughed as I tightened my grip on him. I was not letting go!

"Mine!" I growled, and that statement was darn right! Naruto was _mine_ now and always! It didn't matter if I had to lock the blonde from the world. Naruto laughed and relaxed in my grip

"Yours" He whispered and I felt my heart race….

Naruto's P.O.V

I leaned against Sasuke's chest comfortably, just feeling him.

"Hey little bro! Have a problem with me placing video cameras around your room?" Sasuke looked downhill at Itachi who was gallantly looking our way. I heard Sasuke growl as the blush invaded my cheek. Video cameras really... Sasuke stood sending a death glare towards Itachi as I send him a death glare for letting me fall straight to the ground. I saw Itachi smirk.

"No? How about sharing then?" I heard Sasuke growl again as he ran after Itachi.

"You better back the fuck off Itachi!"

I heard his scream as he ran after Itachi around the garden. I laughed out loud at their antics and at Sasuke's jealousy even if it made me feel all queasy. This is what I wanted and it is just now that I understand. That whatever damage or hurt Sasuke and I had caused each other, was not important anymore, we had years ahead to make up for it. We were starting all over again and this time we would do things the right way…

THE END

* * *

THE END I can't believe it T_T *cries* No way i hate to come to an end! But i still want to know what you all thought about it! Please did you thought it was a fitting ending? Liked the lyrics? Desire for Itachi to actually place video cameras in Sasuke's room? lolz Jk. Really I THANK ALL OF YOU who read this and supported me to it favoriting and commenting! Kisses for all of you!Thanks for everything please tell me what you think, I Hope you all enjoyed it! By the way next story is in the way! Be ready to expect a college story, it includes Naruto dating someone, Sasuke as a new roommate, It will have drama, cheating boyfriends crying blondes, possesive ravens and an edward cullen doll *truth or dareXD* ;D lolz i dont know what i was thinking when i started writing. But please do tell me if you wanted posted! I LOVE YOU ALL MY AMAZING READERS! Hope to see you all in my next storie! until I get enough of comments and finish passing my new story from paper to computerrr! lolz *MUAH!* until laterz!

Chio-Chan:D


End file.
